


The Boy with the Green Eyes

by SugarCubes101



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCubes101/pseuds/SugarCubes101
Summary: Blaine Anderson just wants Sebastian. When they met at Oxford, Blaine thought he could handle dating a member of the royal family, if that meant that he could have his prince. Many years after their initial meeting, Blaine has had enough of the spotlight and everything that comes with being Prince Sebastian's consort. AU. Prince!Sebastian.





	1. Chapter 1

_Now_

“I hate this! I wish we’d never met! I wish I didn’t love you the way I do!”

Blaine tried to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks, his throat from closing, a sob from escaping. He tried to push his emotions down as the sound from his yell echoed off the oak floors, traveled to the ceiling, and back again, until all that remained was a shocked Sebastian and a bitter silence between them.

His love shook his head, reaching out to touch Blaine’s hands or shoulders. “Blaine, no, don’t say that-” Sebastian’s hands landed on his biceps, but Blaine pushed him off as soon as they made contact. “Don’t. Just don’t.”

The pair made eye contact and Blaine’s red rimmed eyes looked up at Sebastian’s, noticing the tears threatening to fall as well. “I can’t take this pain anymore, Sebastian... I was so naive and dumb and in love when I thought we could make this work... But we can’t.”

“Yes we can, we can make this work, Blaine,”

Blaine looked back into Sebastian’s eyes, pushing his emotions down. He wanted desperately to fall back in his arms and cry and tell him how much he loved him and let Sebastian mend his broken heart, just as he would do for the other man.

Those green eyes plead for him.

He opened his mouth, not sure which words would come out.

“I need to go. I’m sorry.”

* * *

_Saturday, August 28, 2010_

“I hate parties like this,” Blaine looked over at Nick as they walked through the crowded house, making their way through the throngs of people. Heavy bass pumped through the speakers and red solo cups and sweaty bodies made passionate love.

“Oh, c’mon, it’ll be fun,” Nick tried. “Promise, in an hour, if you still don’t wanna be here, we can go to the movies, ok?”

Blaine was looking forward to seeing this movie with Nick all week. Suddenly, a last minute invitation from a guy Nick was into meant Blaine had to be dragged along to this party. Instead, he nodded at his friend, as he looked around for the guy he was supposed to be meeting.

“Griffin should be around here somewhere,” Nick said, mostly to himself. Suddenly, his friend smiled. “Hi!” The pair embraced each other and Nick smiled wider. “Hi, Griff. You remember Blaine,” He said, as Griffin held out his hand to shake Blaine’s.

“Yes, of course,” He replied, the pair shaking hands. Griffin leaned in after he and Blaine let go to whisper in Nick’s ear.

Nick all but giggled and Blaine did his best to keep himself from projectile vomiting. “I’m going to go get a drink,” He said, though he wasn’t sure the pair even noticed as he walked away.

Blaine sauntered into the kitchen, feeling the counter vibrate from the sound of the music. How did Nick talk him into such stupid ideas? He hated parties, particularly house parties because, well, he was bored half the time. He shook his head and poured a can of soda into a plastic cup and began drinking it, leaning against the counter. A few couples came and went, ignoring Blaine in favor of making out and groping each other. Blaine should’ve guessed that, even at Oxford, people would want to drink and have sex and do drugs because... Well, all universities were like that.

As the third couple walked through the kitchen to find their own room, Blaine shook his head and went onto the patio for some air. He looked around, the crickets chirping in the background, some of the music from the party drowned out, and the air already cool.

Blaine stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, zoning out as he looked up at the stars painting the sky.

He briefly wondered what Matt was doing right now... If he were there with Blaine right now... He’d probably say something poetic about the sun and the moon and the stars.

Blaine didn’t even know what that comment might be.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of one.

Matthew, every time I look in your eyes, they make sweet, passionate, beautiful love together-

_“Stop teasing! Take off your underwear and let me suck you off!”_

Blaine’s head jerked up and he looked in the direction of the voice. He walked toward it, suddenly realizing there was a jacuzzi on the other side of the house which two other people occupied.

Two guys, to be exact.

Two naked guys.

Blaine peeked around the corner and sure enough, one of them sat on the edge of the jacuzzi while the other kissed his stomach, ready to suck his hard cock.

Well, sucking.

Blaine couldn’t resist watching for a brief moment, his pupils lust blown. The brown haired boy receiving opened his eyes, his olive green meeting Blaine’s hazel.  
He’d been caught watching the two. Surely they’d stop and Blaine would be the resident creep from now until the end of the time. Blaine blushed hard, looking away before trying his best to get away without the other boy noticing.

He could’ve sworn the boy with the green eyes smirked at him.

* * *

 Blaine waited all night for a phone call from Matt, but ended up falling asleep long before a text arrived from the other boy.

_Hey, I know it’s late. I got so busy with writing, the time just got away from me. I’m sure you’re asleep, so I’ll call you in the morning. Love you, Browneyes. -M_

The next morning, Blaine saw the text from Matt and shook his head to himself. Typical Matt. He was forgetful sometimes. Well, all the time.

_Haha, you were right, I slept like a baby. Love you too, Matty. -B_

Blaine got ready for the day, attending church services on campus. He convinced his parents to let him study at Oxford, only on the grounds that he attended mass regularly and keep up his schoolwork. Pam and Michael Anderson had reservations about studying so far away from home, for fear of him losing touch with his roots. Blaine supposed that was a small price to pay for getting out of his comfort zone and attending a university outside of Cordonia.

As a noble, he was expected to attend a Cordonian one. The only reason his parents agreed was... Well... Blaine convinced them because it was announced that Prince Sebastian would attend Oxford as well.

There was talk of him around campus, but Blaine knew he’d never seen him before. As a matter of fact, he had no interest in him. The prince had the most horrid reputation among the nobles and rumors of his promiscuity swarmed around him. It was also rumored that the king had to silence many of these rumors, if only to keep his son’s claim to the throne intact. To Blaine, the prince seemed terrible.

But, as far as Blaine was concerned, Prince Sebastian was just another student.

* * *

_Now_

Blaine woke up, half expecting to feel a pair of strong arms around him and a small little patch of warmth near his legs. Little Lucy, their yorkie, liked to sleep in their bed. Blaine opened his eyes, met with the unfamiliar hotel room. He packed a small bag and left Sebastian’s royal apartments, just so he could be alone.  
Well, more than alone. They were over. A ten year relationship ended and Blaine felt like his world was spinning out of control.

It felt like he swallowed lead. The weight in the pit of his stomach bothered him all night and he couldn’t stop crying, no matter what he told himself.

Blaine checked his phone and on it was a message from Nick and a missed call from his mom, but nothing from Sebastian. He should’ve guessed. Bas didn’t care that much. Or at least, he didn’t want to show it.

In reality, he probably cried himself to sleep, just as Blaine did.

* * *

“Hey.” Blaine said, ignoring the twinge his stomach made when Arthur, Sebastian’s butler, opened the door.

Arthur bowed his head briefly, before looking up once more. “Lord Anderson. I have explicit instructions from His Majesty to slam the door in your face if you ever came back.”

“I just came to get my things,” Blaine explained. “And Lucy. Tell him that.”

Arthur paused for a moment, before nodding. “Come in.” He opened the door a little further for Blaine, as he stepped inside. He was practically stepping inside his own home. He stayed in the entryway for a few minutes, while Arthur was presumably talking to Sebastian.

Though Blaine occupied this home three days ago, it didn’t feel like home. Not in that way you were always welcome and loved. It felt cold and foreign.  
Arthur came back a moment later and looked at Blaine. “His Majesty says you have one hour to collect your things. After that time, he says he would like to never see you again.”

Blaine shook his head. Sebastian could be so immature sometimes. “No. Tell him to stop being so dramatic. Let me speak to him.”

“My lord, I do not think-”

“Now.”

Blaine walked away to go to the bedroom and pack the rest of his clothes and other possessions. He noted their- Sebastian’s- unmade bed. Blaine was usually the one to make it. He didn’t mind the maids in the rest of the house, but... He didn’t want them in the bedroom. He wanted that to just be theirs. Lord knew nothing else could be.

Blaine let a few tears drip down his face, sorting some of their clothes, remembering some of the pieces he tried putting in his suitcase were actually Sebastian’s. He tossed the navy Oxford sweatshirt aside, wanting to forget all the memories behind it. He zipped up his suitcase, his eyes falling on the elegant white mantle. A few knick knacks from their travels lined it: A snow globe from Venice, a figurine of the Rio de Janeiro (Blaine thought it was beautiful. Sebastian said he didn’t care, but Blaine knew he secretly liked it). In the center, a framed photo of the pair with their arms around each other, Sebastian’s lips on Blaine’s cheek. Their first photo together.

Bas gave the photo to Blaine two years ago, after...

Well, Blaine wouldn’t need to worry about that matter anymore.

“Hey,”

Blaine whipped around and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway. Stubble grazed the other man’s cheeks, his hair went every which way, bags lined his under eyes, and the whites of his eyes looked like they were painted red, bringing out the green of the irises.

“Hey,” Blaine replied, pausing a moment. “Arthur let me in... I’m just getting my stuff,”

Sebastian nodded stiffly. “He told me.”

Blaine nodded when he didn’t continue and knelt down to pet Lucy. His poor baby missed him terribly, as evidenced with her constant need to be petted. That and she just loved to be petted all the time.

“I’m taking her with me,” Blaine said, his mouth moving and his vocal chords hitting together before his brain had the chance to catch up.

Sebastian looked up, narrowing his eyes at Blaine. “Like hell you are.”

“You won’t ever have time for her.” He told the other man. “You don’t now. She’s going with me, where I can actually appreciate her.”

“Uh huh. And how you going to pay for her, Blaine, huh? I’ve seen your bank account-”

“You know what, just stop.” Blaine said, shaking his head, walking toward Sebastian. “I can’t be with you anymore. Not because I want to, but because it hurts too bad... I love you, Bas. I’ll love you forever, but I need to stop.”

“You can’t give me what I need.” He added quietly.

Sebastian’s expression softened for a moment. “I want to.”

“I know, but you said it yourself. We can never get married and we can definitely never have children.” Blaine sighed.

Sebastian’s expression hardened as quickly as it had softened. “Well, good. I’ll have everything any person could ever want. All the money and power in the world.... Get out of here, Blaine. Go have your marriage and your babies with a boring Prince Charming who you can come home to and have mundane conversation and vanilla sex with.”

“I will. Goodbye, Sebastian.” Blaine said, shaking his head.

* * *

_Thursday, September 2, 2010_

Blaine loved the university library. Among the shelves sat little nooks and tables for studying and there was even a small coffee bar near the front. There was something about the smell of books mixed with the aroma of rich espresso and fresh brewed French roasts that made Blaine wish he spent all his time there.

His philosophy essay begged to be worked on and hopefully finished that afternoon. Blaine decided he needed to get out of his dorm anyway, what with his roommate constantly on the phone with his parents. Like everyone, he was beginning to feel homesick. Daily conversations on the phone and skype with his parents and Matt made the transition easier for Blaine, but it was still difficult sometimes. All the time, as a matter of fact.

Blaine grabbed his coffee from the barista and thanked her, turning around to find a spot in the library to work on his essay.

He was met with a brick wall. In the shape of a man.

Coffee spilled all over the guy’s shirt and shoes, some of the splash even getting on Blaine.

Blaine’s mouth fell open in shock, as did the other’s.

“What the hell?” The guy asked.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” Blaine apologized, immediately going for the napkins to dab the guy’s shirt.

He did his best to soak up some of the coffee, looking up at the other guy. Oh my. Blaine knew he shouldn’t have been thinking the guy was gorgeous. He had a boyfriend.

The guy chuckled, revealing his pearly white smile. “Hi,”

Blaine blushed, feeling his face heat up. “Hi,” He replied. “I’m really sorry, usually I’m not this clumsy,”

“No, it’s alright,” He replied, smirking a bit. “I’ve had worse.”

“Oh God, what could be worse than this?”

“A lot of caviar,” He chuckled. “No thanks to my friend a few years ago,”

Blaine raised an eyebrow slightly before his face cracking a smile. “I’d love to hear that story,”

“I love to tell it,”

The pair both laughed and the other held out his hand. “Sebastian Smythe,”

Blaine perked up a little at that. “As in Prince Sebastian?” He asked, taking his hand and shaking it.

“Yes,” He replied with a nod. “Haven’t I seen you somewhere before?”

Blaine shook his head, thinking. “No, I don’t think so,” He replied, knowing he never met the prince before. “Maybe my parents and my brother. Lord and Lady Anderson. They’ve had audience with your father,”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow slightly, before shrugging. “Yes, that must be it... Lord and Lady Anderson? You’re Cordonian?”

“Yeah,” Blaine replied, as they moved to get out of the way of the other patrons. “A Cordonian at a British university. Who would’ve guessed, right?”

Sebastian shrugged and chuckled. “Well, I suppose we’re both in the same boat-”

He was cut off by the sound of Blaine’s phone ringing. Blaine paused for a moment, before grabbing it out of his pocket. He smiled at the face that popped up on his screen. “Hey you,” He said with a giddy smile.

“Hey, Browneyes,” Matt replied, evidently very happy to hear Blaine’s voice. “How are you-”

“Matty, I’m sorry, I can’t talk right now. Can I call you later?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, sure...” Matt replied, sounding disappointed. “I love you,”

“I love you too. Bye.”

Blaine hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry, my boyfriend doesn’t have the best timing sometimes,” He said with a chuckle.

Sebastian nodded, thinking for a moment. “That’s where I’ve seen you,” He smirked wider.

“Where?” Blaine asked.

“What were you doing last Saturday night?” He asked, a playful twinkle in his eye.

Blaine scoffed a bit awkwardly, thinking. “Uh...” He chuckled awkwardly. “I was at a party. Why?”

“And nothing strange happened while you were at said party?” Sebastian smirked even wider, waiting eagerly for Blaine to answer.

Blaine shrugged, thinking. “Well there was-” The guys in the hot tub. “That was you. In the jacuzzi, that was you.”

Sebastian nodded. “Uh huh.” He smirked. “If I knew we’d have an audience, I would’ve shaved... My face, that is,”

The flush creeping onto Blaine’s face was unmistakable and thinking about Sebastian’s body, toned and tan, just made it even worse. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean for you and you boyfriend to-”

“No, don’t worry.” He replied, his hand finding its way into his front jeans pocket. “He’s not my boyfriend anyway,”  
Blaine chuckled awkwardly, not sure what to say.

So, the rumors were true.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now_

_“Blaine!”_

_“Mr. Anderson!”_

_“Are the rumors true that your romance with the king ended?”_

_“Did Kurt have something to do with this?”_

_“Why did you end it?”_

Blaine ignored the shouts from reporters and the blinding flashes from the cameras. He kept his sunglasses on as he walked to his car, where his chauffeur waited, ignoring the stirring in his stomach.

Sebastian insisted on giving him a Mercedes town car and a chauffeur to boot a couple years ago when they each realized that Blaine would be bombarded with reporters and paparazzi everywhere he went.

Blaine got in the car and told the driver to take him to the Anderson Estate. He needed his mother. For the first time in years, she was the only person he wanted to see.

He pulled off his sunglasses and wiped the tears from his eyes, staring blankly out the window. 

* * *

The moment he stepped into his family home, Blaine fell into his mother’s arms and sobbed and sobbed. He didn’t know what came over him, but… When he saw his mama, he just fell into her like he imagined he would’ve with Sebastian.

The pair sat on the sofa in the living room, where Blaine felt like he’d cried for hours.

Pam ran her fingers through his curls and hugged him close, all the while not pressuring him to talk or tell him to calm down.

After a while, Blaine’s tear ducts had enough. His eyes were red, his cheeks tear stained. Every time he blinked, it felt like his eyelids wouldn’t fully close because of how swollen his eyes were.

“Baby,” Pam said gently. “Go upstairs and get a nice, warm shower. I’ll be up in a little while with some tea for you, alright?”

Blaine nodded and sniffled, hugging Pam close, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Blaine lay in bed and sniffled, letting his mother run her fingers through his hair. “I just… I want to not be in love with him anymore,” He said thickly. “I want marriage and children and…” He sighed. “I spent this whole time thinking that I could have that with him… But I can’t,”

Pam nodded and kissed his forehead. “I know, honey. I know.”

Blaine nodded and sniffled once more, inhaling his mother’s scent once more. “He has a husband… And what if he has babies with him, Mom? I don’t know what I’ll do,” He said, feeling more tears come on at that. He buried his head in his mother’s chest.

“Darling, don’t think of that right now.” Pam shushed, beginning to rub his back. “What’s important now is that you focus on your own healing.”

* * *

_Friday, September 3, 2010_

Blaine sat in his dorm, waiting for Matt to get on skype. He was late for the third time that week.

An invitation popped up on his screen and he accepted it with a smile. His boyfriend’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hey,” Blaine said, smiling at him.

“Hey, Browneyes,” Matt said, smiling back. “How was your day?”

“It was good,” He replied. “I forgot to tell you, but my vibrato is really coming along for that aria I’m singing-”

“That’s nice,” Matt looked down at his phone, furrowing his brow before he looked up once more. “Hey, I’m sorry, but I need to go. I’m running late for this writing workshop, but I will text you when I can,”

Blaine frowned. “Matt-”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart, but I’ll text you later. Love you,”

_Matthew_Bryson is offline._

“Love you too,” He mumbled.

He turned down Nick’s offer for billiards for _that._

Blaine got up and paced around his room, thinking. They needed to have a serious talk, if Matt still wanted to be with him. He didn’t seem serious about it, to say the least.

A few tears dripped down his face as he thought. He never should’ve agreed to long distance.

* * *

“Room for one more?” Blaine asked, walking over to the pool tables, where Nick was shooting with Griffin and another guy.

Nick looked up and smiled. “Hey, I thought you were talking with Matt,”

Blaine shook his head. “No, he had to get going…”

Not to mention that he was late in the first place and they talked for all of 20 seconds before he needed to go. But Nick didn’t need to know that right now.

Nick nodded, sensing something more was going on with his friend. “Well, you’re just in time. We’re just starting up a new round.” He went to get Blaine a cue stick and he followed as Nick talked.

“Griffin you know, and this is Sebastian,” He gestured toward the other man and a smirk spread onto Sebastian’s face.

“Long time, no see,” Sebastian said, leaning against the pool table.

Blaine chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, no kidding. Nice to see you again,” He waved a bit and took the stick from Nick’s hand.

“You know each other?” He asked, looking between the two. “Well, I suppose you are a Cordonian noble-”

“Nick, we met at that party you dragged me to last week,” Blaine interrupted, taking the chalk to the end of the stick as Griffin racked up the balls. “We haven’t met before that,”

Sebastian nodded, thinking to himself and smirking. “I was doing something… Unwise. Blaine made me see that.”

Blaine tried to avoid the twinkle of lust in the prince’s eyes, but found himself unable to look away. His eyes were so intriguing to Blaine. A part of him longed to know more. This boy was trouble, but… The mystery to know outweighed the desire to run.

“Uh huh.” Nick said, looking between the two and exchanging a look with Blaine.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Griffin set the cue ball in its place on the table. “Let’s play,”

* * *

_Now_

Sebastian dressed for his meeting, running his fingers over the smooth knot on his red and blue striped tie. He did his best to look presentable for his dignitaries and subjects, but today felt more difficult than the others.

Usually, Blaine would be there, kissing his cheek and soothing any nerves he felt. Sebastian always played it calm and cool, but… Somehow Blaine could see through that exterior. He didn’t understand. Blaine just had a gift, he supposed.

Arthur knocked gently on the partially open door and bowed to Sebastian. “Your Majesty,” He began. “The car is here.”

“Thank you,” The king replied, looking at himself in the mirror and making sure every hair was in place. The nagging twinge in his stomach wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he told himself he was fine.

He was fine. Wasn’t he? Who needed Blaine, anyway?

“Arthur…” Sebastian began, turning to look at his butler. Arthur stood up straighter, his posture impeccable and his aging face and silvery white hair glinting in the light. “How do I look?”

Arthur let a small smile spread onto his face. “Very handsome, Your Majesty,” He replied, the same look on his face that Sebastian imagined would be on a father’s face at the sight of his grown son.

“Thank you,” Sebastian said, fiddling with the buttons on the front of his jacket at the nerves. He turned to exit the room, Arthur stepping aside to let him through.

Both of their dress shoes echoed on the hardwood floor, dulling whenever they hit the white rug in the center. Blaine said it warmed the space. Something he heard on HGTV and yet seventeen hundred dollars later, they made love on that rug. It was so costly, Sebastian insisted they make it worth the expense.

He grabbed his phone off the table across from the coat closet, which he heard Arthur open. Sebastian caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. A cold, dark, lifeless man, not unlike his father, stared back. Who was this?

Sebastian was supposed to be different.

Blaine was supposed to make it so.

He checked the time on his watch. A silver Rolex Blaine gave him for his birthday two years ago.

_“Bas, I’ll love you always.”_

Sebastian shook his head and took off the watch, not trying to be careful. He hoped he broke it. Blaine broke his promises, the watch was nothing comparatively.

Arthur held out the coat to help Sebastian put it on, noticing him take off the jewelry. “Sire, is everything alright?”

“Yes.” He quipped, tossing the watch to his butler out of disgust. “Throw that away for me. Or donate it or whatever. I don’t want to see it ever again.”

Arthur nodded and bowed his head to his master, helping him into his coat. “As you wish, Majesty.”

Sebastian grabbed his silver ring from the crystal bowl on the table and put it on his wedding finger. He looked at the cold man in the mirror once more.

“I’m ready.” He said, as Arthur helped him into his coat.

He wasn’t.

* * *

“Snap out of it, Sebastian.” Kurt hissed in his ear as they walked into the meeting. “It’s so obvious that you’re not with it today.”

Sebastian scoffed. "Deal with it."

“I told you when we got married that I didn’t care who you saw on the side, so long as it didn’t ruin our reputations.” Kurt said, a sugary sweet smile on his face as they walked into the room. “What do you suppose everyone will think when you come in with a huge frown on your face?”

Their dignitaries sat at the long table in the conference room. Members of Parliament stood along the walls, talking amongst themselves. The white papers on the oak table brought out the darkness of the wood and accented the briefcases lining the perimeter.

Sebastian put on a smile, wearing it like a mask. “I need a drink,” He said, only loudly enough for Kurt to hear.

The pair went around to all their dignitaries, each of them bowing or curtsying to the couple. The memory of the first time he brought Blaine to a royal ball popped into his mind.

They’d only been dating a little while and Blaine was so nervous, holding onto Sebastian’s arm so tightly. He thought it was cute. Everyone they spoke to bowed to them and Blaine couldn’t help but blush at that. As only a lord, hardly anyone ever bowed to him.

Sebastian snapped out of the memory, the rest of that night something he should’ve done his best to forget. Unfortunately, those and many others were ones he wasn’t able to keep from his mind.

He tuned out the meeting, nodding and pretending to look interested and engaged.

All Sebastian could think of was how Blaine's hand felt in his and how bright and happy he felt that night.

* * *

_Wednesday, October 6, 2010_

“It’s ok, B,” Nick soothed, rubbing his friend’s back.

Blaine cried and cried until he felt like he couldn’t anymore. He sniffled and shook his head. “Matty… Matthew broke up with me. How can I be ok? I love him, Nick,”

The pair sat on Nick’s bed in his dorm, Blaine hugging his knees as Nick did his best to console him.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Nick asked gently, looking over at Blaine with curious green eyes.

Blaine’s red rimmed hazels looked back and he sniffled. “He just… He kept being late to skype secessions and we didn’t call or text each other very much… And… yesterday we skyped, first time in a week in a half… He told me he thought we should see other people.” He felt more tears coming on and shook his head to himself. “He said the distance was too much and… I don’t know what to do.”

The last part broke out as nearly a whisper as he quickly wiped his eyes. He wished he was home with his mom and Matt, his broken heart healed and his life as it should’ve been. No university, no distance, no missed skype calls, no far between texts. Just them and their love and all the promises they made before Blaine left.

Blaine held his knees closer to his chest. “He’s my first love… I want him back, Nick.”

Nick nodded and patted his back. “Hey, you know what? You should go clubbing with me and Griffin on Friday night. That’ll take your mind off everything.”

“Great. I’ll be the third wheel with you two _again,”_ He said, looking at his friend with disdain. “No, that’s ok. I’ll just stay in-”

“No. You need to keep your mind off him.” Nick told him, giving Blaine a look. “Besides, it won’t be just me and Griff. Sebastian will be there too.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. _“Great.”_

“Alright, what’s wrong? I thought you two were friends.” Nick raised an eyebrow slightly. “You know, you’re both Cordonian royalty-”

“He’s royalty. I’m just a lord... And it's not even me, it's my _parents,_ _”_ Blaine corrected, resting his chin against his knee. He looked over at Nick’s shelves on the opposite wall. His eyes fell upon a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ Nick kept on hand. He said it was for resource purposes, but Blaine wasn’t completely stupid. He knew Nick read it in his spare time.

“Sebastian’s fine, I guess,” Blaine said softly. “Just… He makes me uncomfortable. All he does is make suggestive remarks-”

“Oh my God, you’re not on that again. Look, I know you’ve never had sex in anything other than the missionary position, but-”

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes and scoff, in favor of looking at the spines of Nick’s books once more. His eyes fell on _Romeo and Juliet_ again.

Not that it mattered, but he’d only had sex once in his whole life. The night before he left for Oxford, he and Matt did the deed. From Blaine’s perspective, sex wasn’t _that_ fun. It felt good, but he didn’t want to do it all the damn time, like a lot of people. Sebastian popped into his mind. He was the prime example of what too many hormones and sex partners could do. He wanted to fuck anything that walked on two legs and, consequently, acted like it.

“-aren’t you the one who says not to judge someone before you know them?” Nick asked.

Blaine tuned back in and looked over at his friend once more. “Why should I go? I… I’m in love with someone who doesn’t love me back and…” Tears welled up in his eyes at that. “And no amount of alcohol is going to solve that.”

Nick looked back at Blaine with sympathetic eyes. “I know,” He said gently. “Just think about it, ok? We’re leaving at 9, if you wanna tag along,”

* * *

Blaine sat at the bar, watching Nick and Griffin grind together on the dance floor, the pumping bass and flashing lights and the smell of body odor and alcohol mixed together.

He sighed, leaning his forearms against the bartop. He looked back at his martini and shook his head as he sipped it.

If Matt were here… Well, he wouldn’t be here in the first place. He wouldn’t be sitting alone at a bar, sipping a martini, and wishing his friend didn’t have a boyfriend.

Blaine watched the bartender mixing a few things in fascination. In all the years he’d been dragged to boring parties with his parents, he never took the time to notice the bartender or appreciate all the little tricks they knew.

“Hey,” A voice said, coming up behind him. Blaine turned and met Sebastian’s glimmering green eyes. The prince sat down and waved the bartender over to get him another drink. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be finding yourself a hot piece of-” He stopped abruptly. “Oh, that’s right. You have a _boyfriend.”_

Blaine shook his head. Not anymore. “Where’s _your_ hot piece of ass?” He managed to get through over the music as he sipped his drink once more. Best to keep the conversation away from his own love life.

Sebastian smirked and looked out into the crowd. “Over there,” He nodded toward a cute brunette beginning to walk toward them.

“He seems nice,” He tried, not wanting to hear about Sebastian’s escapades-

“I don’t know, but he seems eager enough.” He replied with a smirk as the bartender came over with a fresh scotch for the prince.

Blaine scoffed. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Sebastian pulled his glass from his lips and chuckled at Blaine. “What?”

“You know, for someone who has all the privilege in the world, you sure do know how to throw it all away.” Blaine spat, not sure where all his courage came from. He sipped his martini.

Oh, right.

Sebastian chuckled, the comment not even phasing him. “Alright, Killer, I think you’ve had plenty to drink-”

“And another thing. How can you have casual sex all the time? Don’t you want someone to come back to and and talk to and hold and know all their little things? Don’t you want love, Prince Charming?” Blaine asked. “How can you waste everything you have on drinking and partying and sex?”

Sebastian stood, taking Blaine’s arm, a scoff fresh from his mouth and a smirk painting his face. He pushed right past that night’s conquest and walked out to the street with Blaine. “You sound just like my father, you know that?”

Blaine let Sebastian lead him wherever. He was only midway through his first martini, but it was obviously too much.

The pair walked out into the cool night air, their breath becoming steam as they breathed. Cars and mopeds and pedestrians passed them as Sebastian hailed a cab. Blaine’s head buzzed as he waited, feeling like he was rocking back and forth.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Blaine told him, somehow still on his arm.

Sebastian shrugged as the cab pulled up to the curb. “What do you want me to say?” He asked, opening the door for Blaine.

“No,” He said, crossing his arms, referring to the cab. He supposed he was just being stubborn, but he didn’t care.

“Blaine, get in the damn cab,”

That was the first time he ever heard Sebastian say his name.

* * *

Somehow, they made it back to Sebastian’s dorm room. Blaine lay on the bed, his head buzzing as he looked around the room. The room looked the similar to his on the other side of campus. Twin bed, a dark wood desk tucked into the corner, a wardrobe with a mirror standing next to it. The only difference was that Sebastian had an ensuite bathroom.

“You can sleep here, if you want,” Sebastian said, toothbrush dangling from his mouth, emerging from the bathroom in only his black boxer briefs. “You shouldn’t be walking across campus as wasted as you are,”

“Oh, c’mon, I only had one martini,”

Sebastian chuckled to himself, pulling on a blue oxford sweatshirt from of his wardrobe. “That was plenty for you, Killer,”

“Why didn’t you go sleep with your conquest?” Blaine blurted out.

The prince shrugged and chuckled a bit to himself. “He didn’t seem that interesting anyway,”

Not interesting? He practically looked at him like a wolf who hadn’t eaten in days.

As his friend walked back into the bathroom, Blaine stretched out on the bed like a cat. He kicked off his shoes and did his best stripping down. Unfortunately, he got as far as his belt when he heard Sebastian chuckle from behind him.

“Do you have a better way for unbuttoning the buttons on polos?” Blaine snapped.

Sebastian chuckled once more and sauntered toward him. It was as if he hadn’t been drinking at all. “Don’t button them all the way up,” He replied, undoing the polo. He gripped the bottom of the shirt. “Arms up,”

Blaine did so without protest and sighed to himself. “The last time someone did that, Matty and I had sex,” He said softly, almost child like.

“Sex with your Prince Charming?” Sebastian asked. “I always pegged you as the type who was waiting for the right person. Or until marriage. Whichever came first,” He added with a chuckle.

Blaine gave him the evil eye as the other dropped his shirt on the floor. “Nice to know my boyf-” He paused. “Matt is funny to you.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow a bit at the pause. “Oh, it’s _Matt_ now? Did you two break up or something?”

“Yes.” Blaine clipped. “Not that it’s any of your concern in the first place.” He angrily undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them. “And now I’m getting into bed with Prince Sebastian of the House of Smythe. Great.”

“Sebastian Smythe.” He corrected, his jaw clenching slightly. “And it sucks with your breakup… He doesn’t know what he’s missing…”

Blaine pulled down his jeans and huffed. “Thanks, I guess,” He mumbled, laying down.

“Hey, Blaine, I’m not so bad sometimes.” He said, getting into bed, laying on his back.

“Famous last words,”

Sebastian chuckled. “You’re cute… Goodnight.”

Blaine closed his eyes, everything inaudible except the sound of their breathing. Matt’s face popped into his mind as he thought, eventually being replaced with a nameless, faceless figure he saw himself with.

They took walks in the park with their dog and had little picnics and danced around the kitchen to their favorite songs from five years prior and had wonderful, satisfying, passionate sex that Blaine could only ever dream of. They vacationed together in far away places, reading each other poetry on the beach between dips in the cool ocean and by the fire as they sipped hot cocoa. He wanted a mantle with all their memories and pictures in frames to line their walls. Blaine would make a life with this man.

An image of green and blue and black and white and brown popped into his mind. Eyes. Pretty green ones, which stared at him with a kind of… Awareness. They just knew every part of him.

He drifted to sleep, dreaming of the eyes and the person attached to them. Blaine had seen them before. He knew them, somehow, and felt them pulling him in. He desired those eyes. To know them, as they appeared to know him.

Maybe he was delusional. He and Matt just broke up for God’s sake. Yeah, that was it. The need for validation from Matt was coming from dreams of a gorgeous pair of eyes. That was it. Nothing more.

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left me feedback on the previous chapter! It's all got me thinking of more ideas and really inspired me to continue writing this story. Anyways, next chapter we'll see more of how Sebastian and Blaine got together... Not all sad stuff, just drama. I'm excited for you guys to read it!


	3. Chapter 3

_Now_

Blaine stayed with his parents for a couple days, just glad to be home. He slept in his old room, remembering the little details. Where he practiced all his singing, learned arias, played his electric piano with headphones after his parents went to bed. Where he’d had his first kiss with that Matt fellow, the room he and his parents packed up before he went to Oxford.

The sheets he and Sebastian slept in two nights before his engagement party. Right before everything changed.

Blaine got dressed and decided to take a walk and think. He walked downstairs and his mother smiled. “Good morning, my love,” She kissed his cheek. “Go sit down, your breakfast is getting cold-”

“Mom, I’m actually going to take a walk… I need to think.”

“Oh,” Pam nodded. “Alright. Would you like me to go with you?”

Blaine shook his head. “No, thank you. I’ll be fine.”

His mother nodded as he walked outside to take in the fresh air, the birds chirping, the dew on the grass, the flowers in bloom. There was nothing like spring in Cordonia.

* * *

 Blaine found himself at the church where he grew up. It was only a few minutes up the road from the Anderson Estate, much to his relief.

He walked in and all the memories of Sunday mornings in mass and Sunday school and youth group suddenly came back to him. This was the church he was baptised in when he was just a newborn.

Even the smell hadn’t changed. Dusty, yet comforting.

Blaine looked around, closing his eyes and wondering what led him here in the first place. When he opened them again, his eyes fell on the large crucifix above the altar with Jesus’ pained expression staring at him.

He bent down on the kneeler on the right side of the altar and did the sign of the cross before folding his hands.

“Jesus, thank You for this day. You continue to bless me with a loving family and a life better than most people’s everyday that I live and I thank You... But today I come to You for selfish reasons... Many years ago, You gave me Sebastian. We had our time together and... I’m trying to move on, but I can’t,” A few tears began to form in his eyes. “I think of him every moment of every day and... “ He sniffled. “I know I need to move on for both of our sakes, but… I can’t, no matter how hard I try. God, I’m asking for Your guidance and assistance in letting both my and Sebastian’s hearts rest and heal. I still love him, but I can’t anymore… We’re better off without each other… Our lives tangled together only bring on more pain because we cannot give each other what we need. Please, God, let me be over him. Please…. Please.

_Please.”_

* * *

 Sebastian opened his eyes, looking at the man under him. His knees rested on the soft bed as he pulled out, hearing this guy groan a bit at the absence. He didn’t care enough to be gentle. He wasn’t paying to be careful.

The king got up to go shower. Escorts didn’t cuddle, not that he wanted to with their kind anyway. He needed to get this smell of cheap cologne, cigarettes, and the street off him.

“The money’s on the dresser.” Sebastian said, coldly. “I want you gone by the time I get out of the shower.”

The man nodded as he stepped into the bathroom.

Sebastian let the hot water run down his body as he scrubbed and scrubbed with his loofa.

He wouldn’t be forced to spend money on escorts if Bl-

Whatever. He didn’t care. Why should he spend time thinking about someone who didn’t keep his promises and broke his heart?

Why did he have to love Blaine this much?

Sebastian shook his head and turned off the water in frustration. This pain felt never ending.

As he dried off and wrapped a robe around himself, Lucy looked up at him with big brown eyes, before going over to Blaine’s side of the bed and laying on his pillow.

Sebastian sighed and picked her up, cuddling her close. “What do you need him for? He’ll just leave again and….” He sighed once more. “It’ll be ok, Lucy Lou.”

She looked up at him with big brown eyes, just like Blaine used to.

* * *

 “Hunter, you have to tell me where he is,” Sebastian said, pacing around his home office as he talked on the phone. Hunter was a good, trusted friend and knew he needed to be discreet. “Please.”

He looked longingly at the framed photo of him and Blaine on his desk, the pair smiling at the camera from under one of the cherry blossom trees. He felt a pang in his chest at the sight.

“Majesty,” Hunter sighed. “Sebastian, what do you have to say to Blaine? Are you trying to win him back? Have you two even talked since he left?”

“No, but…” Sebastian sighed, stopping and thinking for a moment. “These last two weeks have been miserable without him… I do want him back… He’s still my best friend and… You know I don’t do mushy stuff. Just tell me where he is. I need to do this in person,”

Hunter paused, considering. “He’s staying with Nick Duval-”

“Thank you,”

“But Seb? Don’t go in without knowing what you’re doing… And don’t buy him crazy expensive things… Tell him how you feel in the most open and honest way you know how, no ifs ands or buts. Ok?”

Sebastian sighed softly once more, but nodded. “Ok,”

* * *

  _Monday, October 11, 2010_

Sebastian sat in the library, working on his philosophy essay, when someone pulled his headphones from his ears, ruining the Louis Armstrong trumpet solo.

He turned to tell this fucker off. “What the-”

His face softened when he saw Blaine was the culprit. “Hey,” He said, keeping in every snide remark coming to mind.

Blaine smiled softly. “Hey, you sing right?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Depends. Why do you wanna know?” He asked cheekily, giving Blaine a smirk.

The dark haired boy shoved his shoulder. “I have an audition on Thursday and I need an opinion on my solo… I would ask Matt, but…” He sighed. “We know what happened there.” His face fell upon thinking about his ex. He wasn’t over him.

“Alright, alright.” Sebastian said, wanting to bring Blaine back up. “I suppose I could take the time out of my demanding schedule to hear you sing.” He smirked at Blaine, a part of him just wanting to make the other boy laugh.

It worked.

Blaine cracked a smile and shoved Sebastian’s shoulder. “Because you’re _oh so_ _busy,_ I’m sure,”

Sebastian chuckled and nodded. “Of course I am. But, I’m sure your solo takes priority over a _few_ things.”

Blaine flushed a bit at the implication. Oh lord, he needed to stop hanging around this boy.

The pair made arrangements to meet the next day in one of the performing arts wings and discuss a few things about Blaine’s audition and what not.

As his friend walked away, Sebastian shook his head to himself. Why was he so eager to make Blaine smile? Why did he feel a slight pang in his chest when he talked about Matt? Why did he want to go find Matt and punch his lights out for making Blaine feel that way?

He shook his head once more. No, he couldn’t be getting a crush or whatever on Blaine. He was Sebastian, he didn’t do that. Blaine was a conquest. Once he slept with him, these feelings would go away.

Sebastian needed them gone. They’d make him crazy, if he wasn’t careful.

Which just meant he’d have to sleep with Blaine sooner.

* * *

 “Blaine, if they don’t give you the lead, I’ll revolt.” Sebastian said, when Blaine finished up the song.

A smile spread onto Blaine’s face, along with an unmistakable blush. “I’m only a first year. They’ll probably just give me one of the supporting roles-”

“And if they do, they’ll know that they need to give you one of the lead roles next time.” He interrupted.

The pair sat in one of the practice rooms, Sebastian on the piano bench and Blaine standing over him.

“I suppose so,” He shrugged, fiddling with the sheet music in his hand. “Can we just go over it one more time?”

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. “You sound amazing. You monologue is great. You’re fine.”

“How can you be sure?” Blaine asked nervously, beginning to pace around.

“Call it intuition.” Sebastian said, standing up and guiding his friend to the mirror. He gently massaged his shoulders to soothe him. “My mother took me to the theater when I was a kid to see Rigoletto. It was then that I realized I loved two things: men and opera. I knew that night that I would probably never be a performer, but I would love it forever. And I’ve seen enough of it in my life to know that you’re something special.”

Blaine nodded. “Ok… I guess you’re right… I didn’t know you liked opera.”

“I do.” He said, running his hands down Blaine’s biceps.

“Sebastian…” Blaine whispered, his breath hitching.

“Hm?”

Blaine paused for a moment, deciding Sebastian’s hands on him felt good- too good, even. He frowned, pulling away. A pang in his chest assaulted him as he did, Matt’s face popping into his mind. It hadn’t been very long. He loved Matt, no matter how much he didn’t want to anymore.

“I should go.” He told Sebastian.

The prince couldn’t help the pang in his chest as Blaine packed up his things.

A pang he wanted to go away.

* * *

  _Now_

“Arthur…” Sebastian said, as they pulled up to the Duval residence. “Am I foolish for doing this? Will he completely reject me?”

Arthur looked at the king and paused for a moment. Normally, Sebastian would do anything not to look anxious or bothered, but he supposed these were not normal circumstances.

“Do you love him?”

Sebastian gave him a look, confused. “Yes, of course,”

“Do you think you have a future with him?”

“Yes,” He replied, growing frustrated.

“Do you think you’re meant to be together?”

“Yes!”

Arthur paused for a moment, a soft smile forming on his face. “Then tell him that. Everything will work out if that’s true,”

Sebastian sighed softly, thinking, trying to calm himself. “Alright. Let’s go.”

* * *

 Blaine sat across from Sebastian, silent.

A part of him wanted to be happy and relieved that he cared enough to come after him. He wanted to fall into his arms and hug and kiss him and love Bas. He wanted to pack up his things and move back into their beautiful apartment with their little Lucy Lou and live happily ever after. Whatever that meant for them.

The other part of him desperately wanted to pick up the pieces of his broken heart, kiss them better, pull himself up by his bootstraps and find someone to make his dreams come true with. A home. A marriage. A family.

A life he couldn’t have with his dubbed title as the king’s whore.

Sebastian looked at him, eyes pleading.

“Bas, I…” Blaine paused. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll come back with me,” Sebastian said. “Please, B, I’m…” He shook his head to himself. “I’m begging you,” He added quietly.

“And be unhappy again?” He asked. “...I can’t do that anymore. I can’t wait for you to-”

“It’ll be different,” Sebastian rushed to say.

He scoffed. “Different? How will it be different? How could it possibly be different?” Blaine asked, standing up. “You’re always late. You’re always tired. I don’t know you when you’re stressed out. I’m _lonely,_ Bas. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and I... I need to be selfish for myself for once… I don’t know why I thought I could do this when you asked me to stay.”

“I asked you to stay because I love _you._ I don’t love Kurt, half the people at court bore me, you’re the only one there who has half a brain. You keep me sane, B, because you understand me. I don’t know how, you just do.” Sebastian said. “Look, let me… Let me take you somewhere… Paris, you love Paris. We could stay at the Ritz Carlton again,” He cracked a tearful smile, cupping Blaine’s face with both hands. “We’d go shopping and eat at the best restaurants and go skinny dipping while no one’s in the pool like we used to-”

Blaine shook his head. “You think that’s what I want? You think I want you to just whisk me away somewhere and love me and cherish me then, but when we come back to Cordonia it’s all the same as it was before?” He stepped back, turning away from the other man, his eyes landing on the mantle where a picture of him, Sebastian, Nick, and Griffin (Nick’s old boyfriend) sat in a silver frame. That night was Nick’s 21st birthday and they all celebrated in New York City. By far one of the most bittersweet trips Blaine had ever taken.

“Just tell me what you want, then!” Sebastian snapped, breaking the silence that fell upon them.

Blaine whipped around. “I don’t want all the fabulous gifts and beautiful parties and extravagant vacations, Sebastian Smythe!” Blaine yelled back. “If you think that’s what I want, you don’t know me at all… When we have a wonderful time together on a date night or on a vacation you take me on because you feel guilty… When it’s over, I get depressed. It just makes me so sad because I have to go back to reality and see you so sobered by the hardships of the world. It haunts me because I resent the fact that you’re king and I have to accept that I have to share you with anyone who wants a piece.” He rambled.

Blaine quickly wiped away a few tears, avoiding Sebastian’s gaze. He saw tears forming in the other man’s eyes as well.

He didn’t think Sebastian knew all these things.

“Those parts of you that I love more than anything else… I don’t see anymore. If I do, it’s few and far between…” Blaine added quietly. “...It’s not the man I fell in love with… Sometimes I wonder if you’re even the same person.” He paused for a moment. “I miss you, Bas.” He said thickly.

Sebastian stood for a moment, the gears turning in his head. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I really am, but what am I supposed to do? You want me to quit? This isn’t just an average job, this is what I was _born_ to do.”

“I know that,”

“Oh, do you?” He asked, crossing his arms. “I don’t think you have any _clue_ how I feel every day. So many people look to me and rely on me… I may not have any real power to do anything, but I have enough to make a difference which most people can’t say. I have the power to make a difference here and you want to see me throw that away?”

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, his sadness getting pushed down by something else. His fists clenched and he grit his teeth together, feeling his face begin to heat up. “I never said any of that. And I never want you to walk away from this, but let’s face it, our situation isn’t like everyone else’s. Most people’s boyfriends aren’t public figures and have husbands they’re supposed to have children with and…” He suddenly quieted, his eyes trailing down to the ground.

The king sighed softly. “I know you want kids… We’ve talked about it and I know that I told you that we would find a way to have one, but… B, I’m so sorry, but there’s not a way.”

“That’s the problem,” Blaine began, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. “I can handle the press and the paparazzi. I can deal with the fact that you can never marry me, I can deal with the fact that there’s _my_ ring on _someone else’s_ finger, but…” He shook his head. “I want babies. I want lots of them, running around the house coloring on walls and playing in the living room. I’ve always imagined a life like that and… I can’t have that with you, no matter how much we both try to deny it.”

Blaine felt his throat begin to close as a sob threatened to escape. He avoided Sebastian’s eyes, which were filled with tears at this point.

This was over. His heart may as well have been ripped of his chest and thrown to the wolves to use as a chew toy because Sebastian wasn’t the one. They weren’t destined to get married and have kids and to grow old together. Sebastian’s destiny consisted of going to state dinners and parties and caring deeply about tradition and everything that came with wearing a crown on his head.

Blaine’s, however. He wasn’t meant to be a prince. He wasn’t meant to have a huge wedding with the world watching. He wasn’t meant to have a child who would grow up with the same destiny as their other father. He would live in a normal house with a lawn and a white picket fence. A life he couldn’t live with Sebastian by his side.

“I think you should go now,” He managed.

* * *

  _Friday, November 12, 2010_

“Alright, you ready for this?” Sebastian asked, a smile and a playful twinkle in his eye.

Blaine laughed, feeling his face get tired from doing it so much. “Yes, of course,”

The prince prepared for his shot and struck the cue ball, which in turn hit the striped 13 ball he was aiming for. Which went straight into the corner pocket.

Along with the 8 ball.

“Fuck,” Sebastian swore, shaking his head to himself.

Blaine chuckled. “Ooohhh, I’m still waiting for your winning shot,” He teased. “Oh wait…”

Sebastian shook his head and picked up his scotch as he laughed. “Alright, one more round-” He said, bringing it up to his lips.

 _“One more,”_ Blaine said, giving him a pointed look. “I have an early morning tomorrow,”

“Oh, that’s right. Services tomorrow morning, how could I forget?” He said, smirking slightly. “One of the few nobles in Cordonia who is catholic… An enigma in itself. Not unwelcome, but certainly different,”

Blaine hummed, leaning against his stick, the sleeves on his light blue dress shirt rolled up, and the top few buttons undone. The air smelled of cigarette smoke, cheap beer, and dried cola which made the floor sticky and stained the barstools. He wasn’t quite sure how they finished a lovely dinner and ended up in a dive bar for their first date, but he was having fun.

“Well,” He shrugged. “My lola is Filipino and my dad is a little Italian… Speaks for itself, I suppose.”

“Lola?”

“My grandmother…” Blaine replied. “Sorry, I forget that not everyone knows that. It’s a little funny to someone who’s never heard it before, I suppose,”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, it’s sweet,” He said. Blaine noticed his eyes and face softening somehow. The prince’s eyes drifted to the ground and he leaned against the pool table. “My grandmother… Well…. You probably know all about my family already.” He shrugged, letting out a breathy, humourless, lifeless chuckle.

Blaine stayed silent for a moment. “No, actually.”

The prince looked up in surprise, his green eyes swirling with some kind of… Blaine thought it might’ve been magic or something.

“Honestly… Before we met, I couldn’t have cared less.”

Sebastian looked at him for a moment, dumbstruck. “Oh…. Really?”

Blaine nodded, thinking. “Yeah,” This kid wasn’t used to being treated like he was anonymous. He didn’t have to explain anything to anyone because his life was already so public. “Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“No, no,” He rushed, despite himself. He looked like he was about to add something, but thought better of it. “Well, I’m too cute for you not to care now,” Sebastian winked at him and put on his smirk again.

“Oh, of course,” Blaine said with a playful eye roll. “...You were going to say something about your grandmother?” He prompted, leaning against the table across from his date.

Sebastian looked up and met his eyes. “Oh… Nevermind. It’s not important,” He played it off with a chuckle, which Blaine raised a slight eyebrow at.

“You know, Sebastian, this whole dating thing only works if you tell me things about you,” Blaine reminded, shrugging a bit, waiting a moment for the prince to say something.

He simply shrugged in response. “I was just going to say… My grandmother on my mother’s side was German,” Sebastian let out a small smile. “We didn’t see her very often, but when we did… She always made black forest cake. It was my mother’s favorite, before… Before she died, anyhow,”

Blaine nodded, remembering the day the queen was pronounced dead. He was only eight years old and didn’t realize the true significance of the situation his parents sat down to explain to him. He remembered his mother crying, however. He came downstairs that morning and neither of his parents noticed their young son watching them from the top of the stairs, as his mom wept softly into his dad’s chest.

Later, his mother explained that she was crying for herself. She’d known Analise for years and now her dear friend was gone. She cried for King John, who loved his wife so much. But mostly, she cried for Sebastian and his younger brother, Christian, who were both around Blaine’s age. She said she couldn’t even imagine how any of them felt.

He looked across to Sebastian once more, somehow seeing him a bit differently than before. “I’m sorry… I never knew the queen personally, but… My mom did. She always said that she was very kind… I guess I just wanted you to know that.” He added, cursing himself for even saying anything. He just made it awkward and now Sebastian would never want to see him again-

“Thank you,” He replied. “I appreciate that.”

Blaine looked up and met his eyes, hazel colliding with green. He nodded in response, as Sebastian shook off the encounter.

“How about another round?”

Blaine’s face broke out in a smile. “Let’s,” He nodded, going to get the table set up.

Maybe he could miss just _one_ Sunday mass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the response to this story has been much greater than I could've ever imagined! Many thanks to everyone! Now, on with the chapter!

_Now_

Blaine tried to move on. He was suddenly a young, handsome, available noble that everyone wanted to court. Which also meant there was no shortage of gentleman callers and extravagant gifts coming and going from Nick’s home. He invited Blaine to move in and said it would be like it was at Oxford once more.

And Blaine tried to enjoy it. Some of the finest young men in Cordonia wanted to court him (his mother was very proud to find her son seemingly had won every man’s heart) and he lived with his best friend in the world, but...

Well, his thoughts were never far from Sebastian. And considering how the paparazzi and the press followed him seemingly everywhere, it was extremely difficult to forget, a piece of his heart missing yet he still had to go on like it was nothing.

And though his bedroom was getting full of the stupid little cards with hearts and chocolate candy and fluffy little teddy bears, only one person sent him finery and things he actually _liked…_ He always signed the cards _Forever yours, Prince Charming_

A reference to the first time he and Sebastian slept together.

Blaine’s heart yearned for his prince. Though he was trying to find someone else… His heart still lay on the ground, shattered into a million tiny pieces.

One night, Blaine decided to pack up everything he had left from their breakup. Old love notes, birthday cards, watches, stuffed animals, pictures, cufflinks, anything and everything that reminded him of Bas went into the box.

He labeled it _PRIVATE_ and put it in the top of his closet.

Why did moving things into a box feel so hard?

* * *

Blaine agreed to one date. _One._

James Kellworth. A young socialite from New York who took a year to play around in Cordonia with the nobility and royalty. They met at a yacht party when Blaine ordered a cosmopolitan from the bar (Bas would call it a _girly drink,_ but he liked them all the same). And though Blaine was the subject of much scandal since his break from the king and offers from men to go everywhere but Mars with them doing God knows what surrounded him, James didn’t seem to care.

Ironically, he liked the fresh start, in a way, not unlike what attracted Sebastian to him in the first place.

The pair hit it off at the bar, where Blaine was a wallflower in his way and James found a way to pull him out of his shell a little.

Broadway and theatre was the way to get Blaine talking. And though James preferred white wine over red and found _Cabaret_ rather pretentious, Blaine didn’t think he was half bad… Actually, compared to many of the men lining up to date him, he was quite good.

And handsome, at that. Sandy hair (verging more on brown, actually), cobalt blue eyes, chiseled cheekbones, pearly white smile, slight stubble, full lips…. A sex god.

Blaine shook his head. He shouldn’t get so caught up in it. The last time he went on a date with someone too soon after a relationship ended he got involved with the guy for ten years. Go figure.

No, this was casual. James was attractive and he knew things about theatre and wine, but… They weren’t really friends. It was just something to get his feet wet with dating again.

Blaine had to move on. He just had to.

* * *

_Tuesday November 16, 2010_

“I went on a date on Saturday,” Blaine said, on the phone with his mother.

“Oh, really? Baby, that’s great, how did it go?” She asked, obviously smiling through the phone.

“It went pretty well,” He told her. “I… I think he’ll ask me out again.”

“You going to tell me his name or do I have to wait?” Pam teased lightly.

Blaine chuckled, feeling himself blush a bit. “...Sebastian. His name is Sebastian… He’s actually from Cordonia as well.”

“Oh, really? Sebastian as in Prince Sebastian?” She asked, giggling a bit.

“Uh, yeah, Prince Sebastian. Something like that.” He lied, though it was obvious she didn’t think he meant _the Prince Sebastian._

“Well, I’m glad you’re not alone in your room brokenhearted anymore,” Pam said. “You’re only young once. Go out with people, make memories… I wish I could’ve done more of that, but you have the chance to do it, sweetheart. Enjoy it.”

They soon said their goodbyes and Blaine thought to himself for a moment.

You’re only young once. Hm. Good advice.

* * *

_Now_

Sebastian opened the large box, mailed from the Duval residence.

Likely it was from Blaine. Sebastian was giddy at the thought. He took the package and opened it in his study, looking at its contents.

Everything he sent to Blaine over the last two months. Theater tickets, which went unused. Cufflinks, watches and other jewelry lay inside. Small teddy bears and every single note he’d written Blaine to win him back sat on the bottom of the box.

However, a note lay on top in an envelope, addressed to Sebastian specifically. Though he wanted to read it, he knew it would only hurt…

“Screw it,” Sebastian said, tearing open the envelope. He opened the letter and closed his eyes briefly. He had to read it.

_Sebastian,_

_I love you, but I need to stop. Please don’t contact me anymore._

_-Blaine_

“What’s that?”

Sebastian turned, meeting Kurt’s tired blue eyes and disheveled chestnut hair, a silk robe hanging off his shoulders.

The king closed the box and leaned against the desk, taking in his husband. “Maybe I shouldn’t invite you over anymore. I fuck you once and you wanna know everything.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows, approaching the taller man with his arms crossed over his chest. “No need to get defensive, _Darling,_ I was just making conversation.” He hummed, his eyes drifting briefly over the cardboard box. “Besides, I’m not blind. It doesn’t take a genius to guess who that’s from… And judging from your reaction, I wouldn’t say it’s good news.”

Sebastian shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes wandered around the room. “It doesn’t matter.” He replied. “Rumor has it that Blaine is fucking someone else now. I’ve said my piece and he won’t listen.”

Kurt hummed, opening the box to see everything Sebastian had sent. He pulled a small jewelry box out and examined it for a moment. “Cartier?” He asked. “Blaine _does_ have expensive taste.” He dropped it back in the box and leaned against the desk next to his husband.

“No,” He shook his head, shrugging to himself. “Blaine would never accept that. He’d insist I take it back and give the money to people who actually need it.”

“How noble.” Kurt deadpanned. “Goody two shoes Blaine Anderson… A lot of people think he’s too good for you… They’re right.”

Sebastian scoffed, nodding along. “Probably.” He tapped his fingers gently on the edge of his desk.

Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian’s profile. “What the hell did he see in _you?”_

“Funny.” He looked back over at Kurt. “We were young when we got involved.  _Really young._ The whole thing moved so fast. He wasn't thinking about who he was going to spend his time or the rest of his life with and... Well, neither was I, for that matter."

"You met in college?"

Sebastian nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Kurt gave him a look. "...And?"

"And nothing." He replied, shrugging. "...He got the roll of Tony in  _West Side Story_ after we graduated Oxford. He performed for six months and in that time, I got married, which broke his heart. And when my father died, I asked him to stay in Cordonia with me. He did and here we are. Any other questions?"

"Well, since you're offering," He replied, to which Sebastian scoffed at. "Why didn't you marry him? Everyone knew you two were together."

"Kurt, you knew my father. You and Burt better than a lot of people, actually. Do you really think my father cared who knew? No, he just cared that a better offer came along. You."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "We could divorce now."

"We couldn't and you know it. Parliament and the other nobles would never allow it. Much less let me marry someone else soon after... I know you just want out because of that Adam guy." He added.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his husband. "What goes on between Mr. Crawford and I is none of anyone's business."

Sebastian scoffed. “Right. And the reason you’re not with him right now is what? Is he fucking someone else and you have an ‘open relationship’ so you decided you’d come over and fuck me instead?”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to have sex to get back at someone.” Kurt replied with a shrug. “We’re human. You can’t tell me the reason that you’re sleeping with all these escorts is because it’s really fun… You want Blaine to find out.”

Sebastian stared ahead. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“You want Blaine to find out and show him that you haven’t had any trouble filling your bed either… But maybe you should try filling it with someone you’re not paying and who doesn’t want to punch you in the face half the time.”

Kurt pushed off the desk and stood in front of Sebastian, before shrugging. “I’m not going to pretend I know how you feel. Hell, you were practically _married_ to the guy and he walked out on you. And you don’t know how else to fill all the holes, so you fuck anyone and everyone. I get it… I would probably do that too.”

He simply scoffed in response, meeting Kurt’s baby blues. “I don’t care what you would do. I just need this to go away.”

Kurt shrugged. “Make him jealous. Rub it in his face. Make it so he can’t escape it.”

“With who?” Sebastian asked. “You? Fuck no.”

“No, I would never agree to it.” Kurt replied, sending a disgusted look his way at the mere thought of it. “Just a suggestion. I should probably go. My car has been parked outside long enough for _someone_ to have seen it. Adam will _definitely_ be jealous when he hears I’ve been with you all night.”

Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Glad I could be of assistance,” He deadpanned.

Kurt gave him a sugary sweet smile as he turned to leave the study and collect his things. “Ditto.”

* * *

Blaine walked hand in hand with James, stepping out of his favorite coffee shop as they went to go shopping on a sunny afternoon. James invited Blaine to go on holiday with him and a few of his friends to Monte Carlo next week, which was a good enough excuse for him to go shopping for some new clothes for the trip… Before they went on any vacation, Sebastian always offered to get Blaine a few new pieces for the occasion. That’s where he picked up the habit, he supposed.

The pair walked out of _Tommy Hilfiger,_ a few bags in hand. Blaine put on his sunglasses, preparing for the brightness outside.

“Jesus, Blaine, you cleaned them out,” James chuckled, putting on his own sunglasses as well.

Blaine chuckled right back, reaching back to take his hand once more. “Oh, hush. I just got the essentials,”

“For a whole new wardrobe,” He added softly, to which Blaine shoved his shoulder.

Out of nowhere, cameras and reporters surrounded the pair, calling their names and taking pictures. Adrenaline shot through Blaine’s body, as he looked back at James. He thought they could avoid them, but-

_“Blaine!”_

_“Mr. Anderson!”_

_“What do you have to say to the rumors that the king is absolutely brokenhearted?”_

_“Has Kurt contacted you?”_

_“Is this relationship with James just a facade?”_

Blaine pushed past all the reporters, James in tow, making his way to the car. The bright flashes from all the cameras would’ve blinded him if it weren’t for his sunglasses. His heart pounded as he tried to restrain himself from answering any of their ridiculous questions and avoiding showing any emotion. No doubt this would be all over the front pages.

After what felt like an eternity, Blaine sat in the passenger seat of James’ Audi, letting him drive off as he tried to evaluate everything that just happened.

“Blaine, are you alright?”

He nodded, unable to even think or breathe or _anything._ “They shouldn’t have been there… I don’t know why they were. James, I’m so sorry,”

James shook his head and laced his fingers with Blaine’s as he drove. “Hey, none of that. Don’t be sorry. Listen, I get it. They want to know what you’re up to. Hell, you dated the king, most of the _world_ knows who you are and all they want is a story they can bend and fabricate.”

Blaine nodded and squeezed his hand. “I know. It’s just hard to think about it that way when I’m in the middle of it,”

James squeezed it gently back and nodded. “It’ll be alright. This time next week, we’ll be living it up in Monte Carlo, alright?”

He nodded once more, beginning to zone out and look out the window. They passed the royal palace and Blaine wondered briefly what Sebastian was doing right now.

* * *

_Friday November 26, 2010_

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Blaine asked, as Sebastian pulled him into the club. He shouldn’t have been so cold outside because the air inside was thick with the smell of sweat and everyone’s unique scent of body spray.

Sebastian smiled at Blaine. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. Trust me, B.”

Even though he didn’t like this kind of scene, as evidenced by the wide eyed expressions on his face when he saw couples grinding on the dance floor and making out along the perimeter. The bass blared and he had to really try to hear Sebastian, but oddly enough, he could be alright with that for a night.

Sebastian led him to the bar, where he ordered a scotch on the rocks for himself and looked to Blaine for his drink order.

“Uh,” He stuttered. He only went out clubbing that one time with Nick and Griffin and Sebastian and he only ordered a martini because he had no idea what else to get.

The prince chuckled softly and looked back at the bartender. “He’ll have a cosmo,” Sebastian turned back to Blaine and sunk down in a barstool, where his date stood in front of him. “You’ll like it. It’s one of those girly drinks,”

Blaine chuckled. “And who told you that I would like a girly drink?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow, as Sebastian laced their hands together.

“I just know. You don’t just order a martini and not like cosmos. You’ve seen _Sex and the City._ You’ve got Carrie Bradshaw written all over you,” He chuckled.

“I didn’t realize I was so obvious,” Blaine replied, as the bartender placed the drinks down. Sebastian handed him a beautiful pink drink that looked like it came straight out of Carrie Bradshaw’s hand _._ “Okay, yes, you’re right. I probably would’ve ordered that by myself,” He laughed, taking a sip. “Not bad,”

Sebastian nodded, taking a sip of his scotch. “You like it?”

“Yeah,” He replied. “What’s in it?”

“Vodka, triple sec, and cranberry juice,”

Blaine hummed as he took another sip. By no means was this soda or juice, but considering he usually didn’t like the taste of alcohol, he didn’t mind it.

Sebastian chuckled softly at Blaine. He looked so adorable…

“You wanna dance?” He asked suddenly, catching Blaine off guard a bit.

“Sure,”

* * *

Blaine just laughed and laughed as he and Sebastian got in the back of the cab after they were done at the club.

Blaine was three drinks in and couldn’t hold his alcohol very well, which told Sebastian it was time to finish up. In addition to that, the other boy was beginning to cling onto him and evidently just wanted to lay down and snuggle.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine in the back of the cab and let Blaine rest his head on his shoulder, as his giggles let up a bit. “Bastian, I’ve never danced with anyone like that before,” He smiled as he spoke in his ear.

“You have fun?” Sebastian chuckled softly, allowing Blaine to sprawl out on his lap.

“Uh huh,” He replied, laying across the entire backseat, causing the prince to laugh as he met Blaine’s eyes.

“You’re so drunk,”

Blaine pouted, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “No I’m not,”

“There’s nothing wrong with being drunk, my dear,” He replied, his head buzzing a little. He could hold his alcohol a lot better than Blaine could.

The other boy sighed dramatically in response, nuzzling into the crook of Sebastian’s neck and just resting there. Sebastian just rubbed his back, as his head buzzed. He was sitting in the back of a cab with a guy he liked, who was just cuddling him like they’d been together for years. Trippy.

Soon, they made it back to campus and Sebastian helped Blaine to his dorm, where he tucked him into bed.

“Sebastian?” Blaine asked, reaching out to him.

“Hm?”

“...When will you kiss me?” He blurted, taking Sebastian’s hands. “I’ve been waiting forever,”

Sebastian squeezed his hands gently and hummed. “We’ll see,” He replied. “Good things come to those who wait,”

“You ass,” Blaine pouted.

He just chuckled in response. “Maybe on a second date.”

The other boy just sighed dramatically once more. “Make me miserable forever, I understand,” He frowned.

“You need your rest,” Sebastian told him with a chuckle, tucking him into bed. “Goodnight, Blaine,”

“I hate you,”

“Uh huh,” He chuckled to himself as he left the room, just wanting Blaine to sleep it off. As he walked back to his dorm, he wondered what would’ve happened if he kissed Blaine that night. His lips were probably soft and warm…

It didn’t matter. He shouldn’t be thinking of Blaine’s perfect lips. He just wanted that debonair smile and perky ass. Then maybe he could get him off his mind.

Or maybe he didn’t want their first kiss to be while they were both wasted.

* * *

_Now_

“Why do you litter my desk with this, this…” Sebastian motioned with the magazine, his eyes roaming over Blaine’s photo on the glossy paper. “Trash!” He tossed it aside, getting up to pour himself a drink.

“Your Majesty, as your adviser, you must take this more seriously.” Wes Montgomery told him, his feet seemingly glued to the spot in front of Sebastian’s desk. “Keep in mind that this affects a lot. Even though you and Blaine aren’t together anymore, his actions will always be associated with you.”

Sebastian shook his head as he poured scotch into a crystal glass, taking a large swig of it. “What do I care if Blaine wants to go play in Monte Carlo with some frat guy?” He asked. “He’ll just break Blaine’s heart,” He added quietly, before taking another sip of his scotch.

Wes sighed softly. “Be as it may, sir, you should be aware of what he is doing. Heaven forbid he ever make any mistakes because it can and will have repercussions on you.”

The king thought for a moment, running a hand through his hair. “I know Blaine. This is a rebound. He won’t date anyone like this for very long. He’ll have his fun, play around for a while, and then he’ll call it quits when he realizes they have nothing in common.”

Sebastian took another sip of scotch. This wouldn’t last long, thank god.

Soon after Wes left, Sebastian clenched his fists together as he eyed the magazine cover. A photo of Blaine on a yacht with his new boyfriend glared back at him. He gingerly picked up the magazine, his heart breaking at the picture, before slamming it back down on his desk.

He was with someone else. He glanced at the photo of him and Blaine in the silver frame, which sat on his desk. Despite his better judgement, he didn’t have the heart to put it away. He couldn’t admit that Blaine was really gone. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at it, picking up the frame and narrowing his eyes at his ex’s smiling face. “Blaine Anderson… Why?” He shook his head and opened his desk drawer violently and slammed the frame inside.

Sebastian looked at the magazine once more, before throwing it across the room and taking another swig of his drink, a glassy look in his eyes.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number for his assistant, Santana. “Get me someone for the night. Anyone.”

“Any particular characteristics?”

Sebastian’s words caught in his throat. “No.” He managed. “Just make sure he doesn’t look anything like Blaine.”

He hung up and sat back in his chair. This pain would go away if he had to beat it out of himself.

* * *

Blaine lay in bed with James, lacing their hands together as they came down from their high. It was the first time he ever had sex with someone he wasn’t in love with and, oddly enough, it was enjoyable nonetheless.

James looked over at him and gave him a peck. “How was it for you?” He asked.

“Good,” Blaine nodded. “Was it good for you?”

“Of course,” James smiled. _“Really_ good, actually… Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue-”

“Ah, ah,” He cut off, a playful smile on Blaine’s face. “I told you, no questions about any of my exes. It’s better that way,” He sat back in bed, taking in the view of the ocean from their 18th floor suite.

James simply rolled his eyes playfully and wrapped his arms around Blaine. “Don’t look so smug, sweetheart, we haven’t even gotten to the second round yet,”

He looked at the watch he wasn’t wearing. “In 20 minutes.” Blaine replied, the smug smile creeping back on his face, as James leaned in for a kiss.

“Well, you need to recover too,” He reminded, a smile on his face, their lips only a hair apart.

“Of course,” Blaine whispered, as their lips met a second later. James’ hands found their way to his boyfriend’s sides and hips, Blaine noting how everyone he’s ever slept with seemed to like them.

Not that it mattered, but he learned the tongue thing the first time he and Sebastian were intimate together.

* * *

Sebastian finished, pulling out of the man. Santana delivered, he looked nothing like Blaine, however it wasn’t as good without those dark, slicked back curls or Blaine’s perky ass or the way his back arched so beautifully when Sebastian hit the right spot.

He couldn’t help the hollow feeling inside himself as he walked away to get in the shower. God, he missed Blaine and no amount of fucking seemed to make that go away. Sebastian scrubbed and scrubbed his body, trying to tune out all the memories.

He missed Blaine’s soft, tender kisses and the way he cupped his face when they made out. He missed Blaine’s touches and the gentle caresses he left all over his body. Most of all, though, he missed the cuddles and pillow talk that came post-sex. Maybe it was stupid of him to miss it, however, he did.

The last night they slept together, nearly two months ago, popped into his mind. His heart broke, imagining Blaine laying in their king sized bed, waiting for him and knowing no one would be there when he stepped out of the shower.

He stayed in it until his hands looked like raisins and the water ran cold.

* * *

_Tuesday November 30, 2010_

(Sebastian and Blaine had their first kiss outside a coffee shop that afternoon. Despite all of Sebastian’s precautions, the press still got a shot of the pair. Sebastian’s father called the next day. “Get him out of the picture” would ring forever in his son’s mind.)


	5. Chapter 5

_Thursday December 2, 2010_

Blaine’s phone rang, the caller ID showing his mother. He stepped away from his homework for a moment and answered it. “Hey Mom,”

“Blaine Devon Anderson, is it true?” She asked, her tone firm.

Her son raised an eyebrow. “Is what true?”

“You and the Prince?” Pam explained. “Your face is plastered all over some magazine and all the entertainment shows are speculating… I didn’t think much of it at first, until I realized the back of your head is all over the news,”

A shot of adrenaline coursed through Blaine’s body and he felt frozen to the ground. “Mom, are you serious?”

“Yes, sweetie… Are you dating him or is this… Like…”

Blaine cringed. He would _not_ speak with his mother about sex or hookups or anything of the sort. “Yes, we’re _dating,_ but… I didn’t know there would be paparazzi following us.”

“Sweetie, maybe it’s best if you… Come home for a while. You know, reconnect with Cordonia… I don’t know if Oxford has been the best fit-”

“Mom, I’ll handle it.” Blaine interrupted. “Oxford is great and I’ll be home for the holidays in a couple weeks anyway. Sebastian’s around the press all the time, he’ll know what to do.”

* * *

Sebastian waited in his dorm for Blaine. After the picture that went public and the phone conversation with his father, tonight was the night this thing with Blaine was over with once and for all. He would sleep with him, every thought and feeling he ever had about Blaine would be gone, and life could go back to normal.

Well, as normal as it could possibly be, anyhow.

A soft knock sounded on the door pulled the prince from his thoughts as he got up to answer it. He took his hands out of the pockets of his navy Oxford sweatshirt and answered it with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown at Blaine’s expression.

“I just got off the phone with my mother, where I had to explain to her I was dating the Prince of Cordonia _and_ assure her that I hadn’t been deflowered by him, all because of that stupid magazine cover!”

He stepped inside Sebastian’s dorm, who closed the door behind him. “Blaine, everything will be alright,” He tried, hating the nagging in his chest at seeing Blaine so upset. “I talked to my father this morning and he said he’s working on calming everyone down. Don’t worry, Blaine,”

Blaine met his eyes and sighed. “Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. It’s like my life has been put on blast. I feel like I can’t leave my room,”

Sebastian nodded and wrapped an arm around Blaine. “I know,” Because oh he knew. He knew all too well. He kissed his cheek for good measure. “At least they didn’t get us at the club the other night,” He chuckled softly.

Blaine chuckled slightly at the memory. “If my mom saw that on the cover of a magazine, she’d spontaneously combust,”

“So would my father,” He laughed.

Blaine simply embraced him, finding the sweet spot in Sebastian’s neck to put his head, which made the other boy practically explode with happiness.

He reached to tilt Blaine’s chin up to meet his eyes, slowly leaning in and sealing their lips in a kiss.

Blaine’s lips were soft and warm, just like they were outside the coffee shop. Nothing about any part of it was too sloppy or too reserved. It’s like Blaine was just made to be kissed.

Sebastian pulled him closer, while Blaine wrapped his arms around his neck. He made a move to suck Blaine’s lower lip to see how he would like it. A small moan escaped his lips, which the Prince took to mean he could kiss down his jaw and neck-

“Sebastian, wait,” Blaine said, to which he looked up and met his eyes.

“What is it?” He asked, his eyes full of worry and concern, a foreign feeling to him.

“I just… Um, let’s not take this too fast, ok?” He said. “I don’t want to rush things.”

Sebastian just nodded, that same nagging feeling bubbling in his chest. “Alright,” He replied. “We can do slow,”

Blaine nodded, trying to give him a small smile. “Thank you,”

Sebastian nodded once more, as Blaine kissed him again. No matter how much he wanted to rip Blaine’s clothes off then and there, he would go slow.

He only wished he had any experience with going slow.

* * *

Turned out going slow was like… _Way way slow._

Like school zone slow.

Sebastian and Blaine held hands in public and went on little coffee dates and to the movies on Friday nights and did homework together. All the little things couples did, but that was just the problem. Sebastian never had an official _boyfriend_ before and maybe it should’ve been more obvious to Blaine by the way he acted, but Blaine asked no questions and Sebastian offered no answers.

Were they even boyfriends?

No. Sebastian didn’t have boyfriends.

These were just all the hoops he had to jump through before he got to Blaine’s naked body.

Though that fact made it a little difficult to understand why he felt queasy all the time. It didn’t explain why or how he didn’t seem to lose interest in Blaine after asking to take things slow or wanting to be with him all the time. No, something wasn’t right at all. This thing had to be over with soon. It just had to be.

* * *

_Wednesday December 22, 2010_

“C’mon, Bas, just take my hand. I won’t let you fall,”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Blaine as he gripped the edge of the ice rink for dear life. “Famous last words,”

For the holidays, the Andersons invited Sebastian to vacation with them in the Swiss Alps. Despite the fact that his parents were a little weary of Sebastian, everyone seemed to be having fun. His parents were beginning to warm up to him and Blaine didn’t think he could’ve been happier.

Blaine gave him a look. “Fine, I guess I’ll just have to find another Prince Charming to skate with-”

“Alright, alright,” The prince replied, taking Blaine’s outstretched hand. “How are you such a figure skater?” He asked, before thinking better of asking the question and trying to focus on balancing.

Blaine shrugged. “My parents paid for skating lessons when I was little.” He replied, slowing down a bit as they hit the section of the ice rink with a large turn. “Just stuck, I guess,” He added. “Did you do stuff like this when you were a kid?”

“No, no,” He replied, hanging onto Blaine a little tighter as they began to slowly turn. “Christian and I played polo a lot… I should play a lot more than I actually do now. My mother hated it. Always worried we would fall off our horses, but Christian’s taken a lot more throws off a horse than I have,”

Blaine nodded once more, listening to Sebastian talk. He never mentioned specifics about his father. Or his brother, really. He supposed it might’ve been improper to speak of how he felt about the king and the prince, but… Well, he still wanted to know.

“The only time I ever ice skated was when I was four.” Sebastian continued. “I kind of liked it. My mother went with Christian and I… Well, my nanny was the one who was actually on the ice with us. Mother would just sit on the side and watch. Anyway, when my father found out we went ice skating, he practically read Mother the riot act and banned us from engaging in it further. That’s when he decided we needed to learn to play polo, so that’s what we did.”

“You’re not very close to your father,” Blaine observed, a shot of adrenaline running through him. Maybe it was too forward.

Sebastian shrugged a bit. “I suppose not… But it’s not like I need to be. Princes aren’t close to their fathers and a lot of the time my father is just at parties and out with women I’ve never even heard of.”

A twinge formed in Blaine’s stomach at the realization. He supposed he never asked what the king did in his spare time. He couldn’t imagine his mom dying and then his dad taking every woman he saw as a lover.

“Oh,” He replied softly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,”

Sebastian shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. It’s not like anyone can do anything about it.”

Blaine simply just let the conversation hang in the air, not sure what to make of it.

* * *

_Now_

The music blared while Blaine sat at the bar with James, watching all the lights reflect off the water and people talk and dance.

This most certainly wasn’t his first yacht party, but it had been the most fun thus far. One of James’ friends invited a bunch of people for a long weekend of partying on his luxury yacht for his birthday. There would be an endless supply of food, booze, music, and dancing and Blaine was looking forward to spending some time with his boyfriend.

Blaine sipped his pina colada as James wrapped an arm around his waist. He leaned into his boyfriend’s chest as James kissed the top of his head.

“You having fun?” He asked over the music.

“Yeah, of course. Thanks for inviting me,”

James smiled and nodded, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “So word on the street is that this yacht will set sail in a few minutes… What do you say to a dance or two and then you and I go back to our suite and…”

Blaine all but giggled back. “Sounds fun,”

James pulled him to the dance floor and spun him around as the bass pumped and Blaine wrapped his arms around his neck, his boyfriend’s blue eyes smiling into his hazel. He could hardly contain his happiness. He didn’t ever want this night to end.

“Alright, everyone,” The DJ cut off, causing everyone to look toward the DJ booth. “I just wanted to take a moment to tell everyone that we’ll set sail in just a few minutes, in honor of Hunter Clarington’s 28th birthday!”

Blaine’s stomach sank as everyone cheered. He looked over at James. “This is Hunter Clarington’s party?” He asked.

James nodded. “Yeah, we met last year in Monte Carlo. Hit it off at the bar and I’ve seen him periodically every since.” He frowned, noticing how nervous Blaine suddenly looked. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Blaine shook his head, feeling like he could be sick. If this was Hunter Clarington’s party that meant that-

“His Majesty, King Sebastian,” A voice behind him announced.

Blaine turned toward the voice, just as everyone began to bow. He did the same, trying to keep a straight face. This couldn’t be real. Sebastian couldn’t be here.

He looked up a moment later, hoping Sebastian didn’t know he was here, let alone spotting him through the crowd of people. When he met the king’s eyes, he knew Sebastian saw him.

A small smirk spread on the king’s face as Blaine held his gaze, unwilling to give him any sort of satisfaction of making him squirm. He would _not_ let Sebastian Smythe make him squirm any longer. He wasn’t a naive eighteen year old anymore.

Sebastian walked up to the DJ booth to say a few words about Hunter, which Blaine ignored.

“Why didn’t you tell me he’d be here?” Blaine asked, trying to keep quiet as he talked to James, but to no avail.

“I didn’t know he would be,” James all but spat. “Jesus, Blaine, just… Get a grip.”

Blaine ignored James’ comment, in favor of looking at all the people around them. Everyone knew. Everyone was stealing glances at him, just to see the king’s whore.

Oh god. He was the king’s whore again. He wasn’t Blaine Anderson, the Oxford graduate or world renowned actor. His being was reduced to the fact that he slept with the king and everyone knew it.

He felt sick.

* * *

_Friday December 31, 2010_

“C’mere, Prince Charming,” Blaine pulled Sebastian in by his necktie and closed the door behind them.

Sebastian smirked at him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist as Blaine went in for another kiss. “Horny, are we?” He teased.

“Shut up,” Blaine growled, pulling the prince down on the bed with him. “My parents will be back from the lodge in an hour,”

Sebastian let out a small chuckle as Blaine locked their lips together once more. He pulled him closer, tangling his hands in Blaine’s dress shirt.

After a nice evening of dinner and dancing at the lodge with Pam and Thomas, Blaine and Sebastian decided to go back to the cabin, while the other two stayed at the lodge to ring in the new year. However, had Sebastian known Blaine wanted to get off, he would’ve had them back here sooner.

The prince fumbled with Blaine’s tie, somehow getting the buttons undone and kissing down his neck.

“Wait, Bas, I mean… You want this, right?” Blaine asked, hesitance painting those hazels as he looked at Sebastian.

“Yeah, of course I do.” He replied breathlessly. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted from you,” He managed, continuing to kiss and suck at the other boy’s neck.

Blaine raised a slight eyebrow at the admission, a twinge in his stomach. “What?” He asked. “All you’ve ever wanted from me?”

Sebastian looked up and met Blaine’s eyes. ”What?”

“This is all you’ve ever wanted from me?” He repeated. “That’s what you said.”

His eyes widened a little and he shook his head. “No, B, I’m sorry. I just misspoke-”

_“Misspoke?”_ Blaine asked, pushing the prince off him. “No, you don’t just _misspeak._ Not something like that. This whole time…” Tears pricked at his eyes, though he tried to force them down. “You just wanted to sleep with me?”

Sebastian frowned. “Blaine, I…” He met his hazel eyes. Something in them told him not to lie. Blaine never lied to him before and… Trying to twist something now felt… Wrong. “Yes, ok, but I swear-”

Blaine immediately shook his head. “I don’t want to hear it,” He stood up and walked toward the door, slamming it behind him as he disappeared to his own bedroom.

Sebastian just wanted sex. He should’ve known. He should’ve known he wasn’t different. All that stuff with Sebastian’s dad, they were just lies. How much fun they’d been having this last month was just one big lie. Blaine should’ve known better than to trust Sebastian.

Blaine should’ve known better than to start falling for Sebastian.

* * *

_Monday January 3, 2011_

Sebastian’s cab arrived that morning to take him to the airport and back to Cordonia. On Saturday morning, he announced he would be leaving early.

He thanked Pam and Thomas for their hospitality and avoided eye contact with Blaine. Blaine didn’t want to talk to him and Sebastian wouldn’t be the one to come crawling back.

Besides, he didn’t want to go back to Blaine. He didn’t want to deal with a boyfriend. He didn’t want to hold hands and kiss and buy flowers and take him on dates or any of that stupid shit. No, Sebastian didn’t do boyfriends. He was stupid for even entertaining the idea that being Blaine’s boyfriend might be fun. He was stupid for thinking that, at one point, it was fun.

Sebastian got in the cab and waited for it to arrive at the airport, where the private jet would take him home. Away from warmth and feelings and mushy gushy stuff that he couldn’t spend his time thinking about.

Back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

_Monday January 17, 2011_

The first day of the spring semester had Blaine bitter. In the last four months, he’d gone through two boyfriends, who were absolute assholes. He thought he would be done with love after Matt, but then Sebastian had him wishing he would’ve kept that promise.

In addition to the fact that it seemed now everyone knew he and Sebastian were involved and took every opportunity to ask about it. Even one of his professors side eyed him one day as he packed up to leave class. He just needed to take a break from dating for a while.

Blaine decided he would throw himself into his schoolwork, hang out with his friends, and stay as far away from couples as humanly possible. It’s what he had to do to make the pain go away.

Sebastian made the pain go away by going to the bars, getting hammered, and going home with the guy with the shyest smile, most innocent eyes, and perkiest ass.

Those guys seemed to be the best. He supposed he had a type.

Not that they reminded him of Blaine or anything.

* * *

_Now_

Blaine sat at the bar the next evening, nursing a cabaret. He couldn’t get the fight he had with James out of his head.

_“I’m not myself when he’s here. Everyone looks at me like I’m different and like I’m some sort of spectacle.”_

_“You know what, if you’re that concerned with your image, why don’t you just leave! We’ll dock in France tomorrow night!”_

_“Fine, I will!”_

So that’s exactly what he did. He packed his things and got off the yacht that afternoon. Maybe it was a mistake, but he needed to get away from all those prying eyes. He needed to feel like he was Blaine again.

Blaine turned on his barstool to take in the hotel restaurant, when he saw a familiar face walking in with a not so familiar face.

Sebastian walked into the restaurant hand in hand with what looked to be a member of parliament's son… Jeff Sterling, he was sure his name was.

Blaine shook his head to himself. Of course Sebastian knew he was here. He just wanted to rub it in his face. He spun back around on his barstool, hoping neither of them noticed. It seemed Sebastian was too lost in Jeff to even look up at who was sitting at the bar.

He pulled out his wallet so he could pay for and tip the bartender. He just had to get out before Sebastian saw-

“Can I get a bottle of merlot please?”

Blaine rolled his eyes to himself. Of course this was happening.

The bartender nodded and went to grab it for Sebastian, while the other man sat on the barstool next to Blaine.

“Where’s your boy toy?” He asked. “Didn’t fuck you enough so you decided to spend a night without him?”

Blaine sighed and shook his head, pulling the money out of his wallet to pay for his drink. “Excuse me, Your Majesty,” He bowed his head to him, before leaving the bar. Sebastian could never give it a rest. Sebastian always had to rub it in. Why did Sebastian have know how to push his buttons?

He walked through the hotel lobby, ignoring the footsteps behind him. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Sebastian said from behind him. “Did he not want babies with you?”

Blaine pressed the button for the elevator, ignoring his ex as tears pricked at his eyes. He couldn’t do this anymore. He wanted to go home. He wanted Nick to sob with and eat ice cream with and he wanted things with James to be better-

“Did he not want the family and the white picket fence with you so you decided to break it off with him after all this time?”

Blaine whipped around and met Sebastian’s eyes. “No, not that any of it is any of _your_ business. Go back to your little plaything and leave me the hell alone.” He stepped on the elevator and pressed the button for his floor.

However, he didn’t expect Sebastian to step on the elevator with him. The doors shut and he narrowed his eyes at Blaine. “You know what, Anderson, it is my business. Every little thought that runs around in that pretty little head of yours is my business because it affects me and my rule and Cordonia.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes right back at the king. “Yeah? Then why don’t you stop disgracing it by sleeping with anyone and everyone?” Sebastian crossed his arms, containing his fury as Blaine continued. “I know. You might think you have it on the down low, but I know. The nobles, parliament, your other colleagues, everyone whispers about it. And you want everyone to know so they can’t see how hurt you really are. So don’t pretend like you care about Cordonia when you’re using your platform to get a rise out of me and ruining your image left and right.”

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have to get off so much if you hadn’t made me fall for you all those years ago. Maybe if you hadn’t come to my dorm out of the goodness of your heart, we wouldn’t be in this mess-”

“Don’t you dare turn this around and pin this on me, Sebastian Smythe!” Blaine yelled. “Don’t act like this is my fault and don’t act like this has been easy! You have no idea what I’ve been through!” Tears pricked at his eyes as the elevator arrived on his floor. He pushed past the king and stepped off, walking toward his room.

“I do, Blaine, and you know it!” Sebastian yelled after him.

Blaine pulled his keys out of his pocket and shook his head. “What is it you know, Sebastian? You have no damn clue how hard it was to walk away.”

The king paused for a moment. “All the lonely nights where you’ve just cried and cried and there didn’t seem to be anything to make everything seem ok? How about the amount of alcohol you’ve drank, wanting to make the pain go away? It goes away for a while, but when you wake up it’s back again. Or maybe it’s how much sex you’ve had, wanting to fill yourself with someone else, but it doesn’t work because, in the end, it’s not the person you want?” He sighed softly. “I know, Blaine, because I’ve lived it. You’ve lived it and I’ve lived it.”

Blaine poised his key at the lock, sighing against the door, his chest aching. A single tear slowly ran down his face at the memories. How he seemingly cried his eyes out the first night or two at Nick’s, his only meals consisting of ice cream and wine. Agreeing to a date with James over how desperate he was to fill the void. How many nights he prayed to God, asking Him to bring Sebastian back to him. Yes, he knew. Sebastian knew it all.

Blaine bowed his head briefly and sniffled, wiping his eyes. He turned and faced the king, who had tears streaming down his face as well. Blaine just simply pulled Sebastian in for a hug, burying his face in his chest and inhaling his scent. A small warmth bubbled inside Blaine as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him in return.

He sniffled and didn’t even to try and resist more tears. Suddenly Sebastian pulled away and Blaine found his mouth moving to ask why, but was cut off by Sebastian’s lips against his own.

Blaine stood for a second, unsure if it was even real, before wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck, allowing the other man to pull him even closer as well.

His heart could’ve burst from happiness. He wasn’t incomplete anymore. His soul wasn’t yearning for Sebastian anymore because Sebastian was right _here._ He didn’t have to wonder where Sebastian was or what he was doing or if he was over him because he wasn’t over him. They still loved each other, despite everything.

Blaine pulled away after a few moments to let them in his room. The second the door closed behind them, Sebastian just went for his lips once more and kissed him even deeper.

He was whole again.

* * *

_Tuesday February 1, 2011_

Blaine walked to class that morning with “Something’s Coming” from _West Side Story_ blasting through his headphones. He had an audition that afternoon for Oxford’s production of _Grease._ Maybe he should’ve been auditioning with a song that actually featured Danny Zuko, however he really liked the way “Something’s Coming” showed off his voice.

At least, that’s what Nick said. And his friend Tina. And Sebastian. Well, that is, before they broke up.

Blaine had seen Sebastian around campus a few times and every time he’s seen him, Sebastian walked with a new guy. He always had his hand in the guy’s back pocket and leaned in to whisper something in his ear, which always made whoever he was with giggle like an idiot.

However, that didn’t seem to make the press go away. He saw them a few times around campus. He imagined they were looking for Sebastian, but they always stopped to ask him questions and take pictures whenever they saw him. Blaine simply took it in stride and walked passed them, looking bored, as Sebastian instructed him to always do.

Blaine walked into the music hall and went to warm up. He sang through his scales and vocal exercises and a few of the trickier parts of his audition. Somehow, he couldn’t get his mind off Sebastian. He didn’t know why, but he wanted it to go away.

He grabbed the sheet music for the judges and took a deep breath as he walked down the hallway, toward the concert hall.

The entire audition, he thought of Sebastian. He couldn’t stop, no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

_Saturday February 5, 2011_

Sebastian stumbled into his dorm, Hunter supporting him as he helped his friend inside. One too many tequila shots had Sebastian sloppy and drunk off his ass. Usually his friend drank scotch or bourbon, however tequila made Sebastian wild. He made out with a guy for most of the night, before eventually throwing up all over his shoes, ruining any hope of a further hookup.

“You want something to drink?” Sebastian slurred. “I have… A bottle of grey goose in the closet,” He opened his wardrobe to get it, as Hunter chuckled.

“I’m good, buddy, and I think you are too,” His friend replied, leading him toward his bed, the vodka forgotten.

Sebastian simply lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his head buzzing intensely. He chuckled softly to himself. “Do you think this is what being in love feels like? You get all warm inside and your head feels fuzzy?”

Hunter chuckled and shook his head as he walked into the bathroom to get a glass of water for his friend. “You tell me.” He emerged with some aspirin and handed the water to Sebastian.

“What are you on about?” He asked, taking the water from his friend and downing it.

“You and Blaine?” Hunter inquired. “C’mon, it’s not like you to go out on _Tuesday_ nights. You used to say it was for sad, sloppy drunks,”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the other man. “I’ve changed my mind,”

“Because of Blaine,”

“No,” He pouted.

 _“Right.”_ Hunter shook his head. “Look, man, I know you would never answer this question while you’re sober. Do you miss him?”

Sebastian scoffed. “I won’t answer it while I’m drunk either,”

“I knew it.” Hunter replied. “See ya, Bas. Don’t throw up everywhere.” He left the dorm a moment later, leaving Sebastian to his thoughts.

He picked up his phone and dialed Blaine’s number. Maybe he just wanted to hear his voice…

“Hello?” A tired Blaine sounded.

“Hey,” Sebastian managed, trying not to sound completely wasted, though he didn’t think it was working.

“Sebastian? What do you want?”

The prince hummed. “You… All the boys at the clubs aren’t you… They don’t kiss like you do and say stupid, cheesy shit-”

“Are you drunk right now?”

“And they don’t have your ass!” Sebastian added. “Or your smile.”

“...Get sober, Sebastian.”

_Click._

* * *

The next morning, Blaine woke up to a text from Sebastian.

_Disregard everything I said last night. I never mean anything I say when I’m drunk. I don’t miss you. Not at all. -S_

* * *

Despite Blaine’s better judgement, he went to Sebastian’s dorm later that day. He figured a lot of the effects of the alcohol would’ve worn off by now and his hangover would’ve been more tolerable.

He knocked on the door and waited a moment, hearing some rustling inside. It opened a moment later, a disheveled Sebastian standing there with his hair askew, dark circles under his eyes, and a prominent stain on his navy Oxford sweatshirt.

“You look horrible.” Blaine stated, shaking his head.

Sebastian scoffed in return, leaning against the door frame. “Thanks.” He deadpanned. “What do you want?”

The dark haired boy simply shrugged. “I wanted to make sure you were alright. You sounded really drunk last night over the phone.”

“I was. That’s why I never mean anything I say when I’m wasted.”

“And I was born yesterday.” Blaine deadpanned. “Sebastian, I’m not stupid. I know you and something’s wrong. Hunter lives in my building, I hear the rumors…”

Sebastian crossed his arms. “Rumors. Right.” He shook his head. “There’s no rumors because there’s nothing to tell. Sorry to disappoint.”

“You really are dense, aren’t you?” Blaine asked.

“Oh so now _I’m_ stupid?”

“Just to your own feelings,”

“Blaine, there’s nothing you can tell me about myself that I don’t already know.”

Blaine simply scoffed. “You go out and party and have sex, why? Because you miss me…” He sighed softly. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Sebastian too. Every night, somehow he ended up thinking about him. Whenever he would go out with Nick, Sebastian’s responses to any of his friend’s sentences would ring in his head. Even coffee at their favorite shop didn’t taste the same.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, his face like stone. “Get out of here, Blaine.” He shrugged. “You’re wrong.”

Blaine stood in the hallway for a long moment after the prince closed the door, tears pricking at his eyes. Courage. He had the courage to confront Sebastian. Sebastian just needed the courage to be real with himself and what he wanted.

Despite all this, Blaine left to go back to his dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

_Now_

Blaine breathed in, Sebastian’s scent encompassing him as he nuzzled into his neck. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his skin and the softness of the sheets between them.

Sebastian traced patterns on Blaine’s bare back as they lay with each other, cuddled together, both of them feeling varying degrees of shock. While Blaine just wanted to feel happy and complete again, he couldn’t help the nagging feeling inside him.

“I just cheated on James.” He said, shattering the silence between them.

The king looked up and hummed. “You could put it that way, yes,” Sebastian lay a gentle kiss on his temple, in an attempt to soothe him.

“There’s no other way to put it,” Blaine replied, sitting up a bit. “I cheated…” He sighed and shook his head, the blood draining from his face. His breath caught as a lump formed in his throat. “God.” He ran his fingers through his curls and shook his head to himself.

Sebastian rested a gentle hand on his back. “Hey, listen, it’ll be alright-”

Blaine threw the covers off himself and rushed to get up and get dressed. “No it won’t. Everyone in the hotel saw us. It’ll be all over the tabloids tomorrow, James will find out, everyone will know. I’m a dirty, rotten cheater and tomorrow everyone else will see that.”

“Alright, first off,” Sebastian began, still lounging in bed while Blaine pulled on his underwear and discarded jeans. “I’ve paid every single person in this hotel to keep their mouths shut, so don’t get your panties in a knot. Secondly, no one will find out.”

Blaine shook his head, pulling on his shirt. “That’s where you’re wrong, Sebastian… I need to go find James and explain everything,”

The king’s face fell. “What?” He asked, a shot of adrenaline beginning to pump through his system. “Explain what? How I fucked you senseless and how you _loved_ it?”

“How I cheated and I wish I hadn’t.” Blaine met Sebastian’s eyes through the mirror. A brief flash of sadness ripped through his greens, before darkening slightly.

Sebastian got out of bed and pulled on his underwear as well, standing behind Blaine in the mirror. “Do you love him?”

Blaine narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Do you love him?” He repeated. “Because even though our lives and circumstances and whatever else stands in the way, we’re right for each other. You think I’m a stupid son of a bitch and I think you’re a pain in the ass, but we work together. We hate each other half the time and we love each other the other half, but we understand each other. So let me ask again. Do you love him?”

Blaine frowned, searching for an answer. “There’s a future with James… There’s a house and a yard and a family and-”

Sebastian sighed softly as Blaine walked to sit down on the bed. “Why do you always have to make things so complicated?”

“Oh, I’m sorry I have something I want for my life. That something didn’t include staying in a gilded cage with no one except Sebastian Smythe to keep me company.”

“You know, at one point, that _was_ what you wanted.” He reminded.

Blaine shrugged, meeting Sebastian’s eyes a moment later. “I was young… I thought I would get over it, but I haven’t. I want a family.”

The king scoffed. “Well you’ve got a funny way of showing it. Going out and partying with some frat guy? That’s not what someone does when they wanna settle down, Blaine.”

“Like you would know,” Blaine said, his expression darkening. “I wanted marriage and babies with you, but because _you_ couldn’t tell _your_ father what _you_ wanted, here we are. There were so many different options, Sebastian, it’s not even funny.”

Sebastian scoffed once more, crossing his arms and looking at Blaine. “Like what? Hm? What? My father had just _died._ A country was in my hands, I _had_ to get married. I didn’t have the option to just refuse my title-”

“Yes you did!” Blaine argued. “Yes you did! Christian would’ve-”

“Christian would’ve what, Blaine?” He asked. “No, he was never expecting to take the job. He was never expected to be king, so he was never treated like it. _I_ am king and that is how it will stay.”

A silence fell upon him and Blaine slowly stood up from the bed, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He took in a breath to say, “You’ve made your choice, Sebastian. You chose duty and honor and tradition… I can’t be hidden away in the shadows like some dirty secret. And if you truly loved me, you wouldn’t want that either.”

“Of course I don’t want that-”

Blaine sighed softly. “Your actions say otherwise… Sebastian, listen to me.” He began, softer, more gentle. “I love you for having the courage to step up and lead a nation, knowing you are merely a symbol for your people… I just don’t have the courage to stand by you, in the sun or in the shadows.”

Sebastian looked away, his eyes finding the hideous mass produced painting of flowers in a vase on the far wall as tears slowly welled up in his eyes. “You remember a few years ago when we were in Thailand,” He mumbled. “We sat on a dock one night, our feet in the water, and I told you I’d do anything for you,”

“I remember,”

“I meant that.”

Blaine sighed. “Sebastian, there are things you can’t do for me.”

Sebastian met his eyes, those greens absolutely torn to shreds and broken to bits. Blaine’s breath caught in his throat. The king couldn’t and wouldn’t let him go because he had no one else. How could he be so blind? Sebastian’s parents were dead, visits with his brother few and far between. He didn’t have a family now and probably would never have a family. At least, not one that didn’t feel strained and broken. Blaine’s heart broke at that. How could he have forgotten?

“Fine.” Sebastian broke the silence between them, his eyes hardening. “I’ll go. I just have one request before you go back to your boyfriend and your marriage and your babies.”

Blaine resisted a sigh, but nodded. “What is it?”

The king looked up at him and shrugged. “Bastille Day is this weekend… We always go and see the fireworks and everything… I know we’re not french, but… We always go together.”

Blaine paused for a moment, thinking. James wouldn’t want to see him for the rest of the weekend, that much he knew. He also knew how much he yearned for his prince. He begged God to bring Sebastian back to him and here he was. There was a reason Blaine got off the yacht and went to this hotel...

“Only for the weekend.”

He held onto the hope that this was divine intervention.

* * *

_Saturday February 13, 2011_

Sebastian drunk called Blaine for the third time, the most recent incident being Sebastian letting him know how pretty his eyes were and how angelic his voice was and how he would be charged for murder when the audience died of sheer amazement after they saw him in _Grease._

And after yet another text where Sebastian attempted to explain he never meant anything while he was drunk, Blaine found the nerve to reply.

_Can we talk? When you’re sober and not hungover? -B_

He received a reply at one o’clock that afternoon.

_Coffee in an hour? -S_

_See ya there. -B_

* * *

Blaine arrived a little early and ordered his usual medium drip, before waiting at the table in the corner for Sebastian. He wasn’t sure what he would say.

He just needed to be straight with him… Blaine tried to consider his words.

_Sebastian, these calls need to stop._

_You need to make a choice._

_Alcohol is a truth serum._

_I know you still want to be with me._

_I still want to be with you too._

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat as Sebastian walked in the shop and spotted him. The prince’s steps seemed slow with how his heart raced in his chest.

He sipped his coffee and braced himself.

Courage.

* * *

_Now_

So, they jetted off to Paris. Blaine texted James, telling him he wouldn’t be getting back on the yacht, if only so the other man wouldn’t worry or come looking for him. After he sent the text, he turned off his phone and did his best to enjoy the ride.

They checked into the Shangri La Hotel and went up to their room, which had a beautiful view of Paris. Blaine stepped onto the balcony and looked around, watching everyone down below getting ready for all the festivities, as he did every year.

Sebastian came out a few moments later and stood next to him. “Come inside, I got us some champagne.”

“What’s the occasion?” Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

The king shrugged in response. “It’s your favorite.”

The pair walked inside and Blaine sat with Sebastian on the sofa, taking the offered champagne from the other man.

“What shall we toast to?” Sebastian asked, as he always did when they drank champagne.

He hummed as he thought. “To… world peace?”

After a chuckle and a brief nod from the king, they clinked their glasses together and toasted to Blaine’s hesitant world peace.

They both sipped it in silence, Blaine resisting the urge to fidget. After a few moments, he shook his head. “What am I even doing here?” He asked, putting down the glass. “This is so awkward and neither one of us know what to say. I have a boyfriend on a yacht right now and I have no idea why I even came here.” He stood up and walked toward one of the bedrooms, where his suitcase was nowhere to be found.

“Your bag is in the master bedroom, sweetheart,” Sebastian informed, still lounging on the couch with his champagne.

Blaine scoffed, walking toward the double doors. “Don’t call me ‘sweetheart’” He added as he entered the bedroom, seeing Sebastian’s suitcase sitting next to his own. He paused in the doorframe, some amount of shame coming over him. He supposed he _was_ just some whore-

“Just give in to what you want, Blaine.” Sebastian said from across the room, standing up and walking slowly toward him. “You know as well as I do that last night isn’t the last night we’ll ever spend together.”

Blaine turned around and looked at the king, who cupped his face in his hands and planted a kiss on his lips. A small shot of adrenaline ran through Blaine as he pulled away. “We can’t do this anymore. I have a boyfriend and you have a husband and-”

Sebastian shushed him gently. “It’s ok to want the forbidden fruit, B. I’m not a saint and I wouldn’t judge you for it, even if I was.” He leaned in and gave him a small kiss, which Blaine returned tentatively.

“What about the press?” He asked, feeling a churning in his stomach. He was cheating. He never dreamed he would ever cheat on his partner… He wished he didn’t want to so badly-

“You know,” The king whispered against his lips. “Usually this is more fun if you forget about all the bullshit.”

Blaine met his eyes, something snapping inside him. When was the last time he did what he _wanted?_ Not what he needed or what he or someone else thought was good for him. When was the last time he said ‘Fuck it’ and threw the broccoli aside in favor of the chocolate cake?

He pushed down every thought of Cordonia or the press or James and locked their lips together once more. He would give in just this once and after this weekend, he would not want for Sebastian anymore. He fisted his hands in the king’s dress shirt as Sebastian pushed him into the room, pressing Blaine against the wall. He began desperately kissing down his jaw and neck, licking and sucking at his skin.

After this, Blaine would not want for Sebastian. He would not want for his voice or his skin. His hair or his smile. He would not want for his hands all over his body or his cock so deep inside him, he could scream. He would not want for his sweet kisses or his strong arms or his heart of gold. No, he would not want for any of that anymore.

The storm clouds rolled in and the rain began to pour from the sky, signaling the beginning of the Great Flood.

* * *

Sebastian held Blaine close, letting the other man sleep soundly. Warmth filled his chest and a small smile formed on his face as he looked down at Blaine’s sleeping form. His baby was back with him, where he belonged.

He leaned down and kissed his forehead, which caused Blaine to stir a bit, before opening his eyes. He sent Sebastian a small smile, which the other man returned.

“Hi,” Blaine whispered, pulling the blankets closer to him and trying to cover himself better. His back and bare ass were completely exposed to the cool air in the room, which caused him to shiver.

Sebastian smiled softly back. “Hi,” He resisted the urge to bite his lip at how cute Blaine looked and instead opted to help him cover up. “Better?”

He nodded, stretching his legs a bit under the blankets, tangling his limbs with Sebastian’s. “What time is it?”

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbow and hummed. “Dinnertime, I suppose,” He toyed with the sheets over Blaine’s chest for a moment, before meeting his eyes. “Are you hungry?”

He nodded, causing Sebastian’s face to break into a small smile. “Alright. Any requests?”

Blaine hummed, thinking for a moment. “Get me a steak, medium rare,” He replied, throwing the covers off himself and getting out of bed.

“And where are you going?”

He stopped in the doorway to the bathroom, just letting Sebastian have a view of his ass. He turned his head slightly, a smirk on his face. “Shower...”

“You going to get lonely?” He smirked, eyeing Blaine’s ass, like he knew the other man wanted him to.

Blaine simply chuckled and walked further into the bathroom. “You know I like steamy showers. In more ways than one, in fact,” He sent the king a wink, which got him into the bathroom with his lips and hands all over the other man in no time.

* * *

_Wednesday July 15, 2014_

“Are you serious?” Blaine smiled into the phone, putting his hand over his mouth as he talked to his agent.

“The casting director just called me,” Laura told him, the smile on her face evident in her voice as well. “Congratulations,”

Blaine’s cheeks began to hurt as tears began pricking at his eyes. He was Tony. This was his debut and he was Tony.

“They’re sending contracts over soon and I’ll let you know when that happens, but in the meantime, go celebrate. You deserve it.”

The pair said their goodbyes and Blaine all but screamed as he hung up the phone. “Bas! Sebastian!” He yelled.

Sebastian rushed into the kitchen from his study. “Sweetheart, what is it, what’s wrong?”

“I’m Tony!” Blaine said, smiling as Sebastian took his hands. “Laura just called and I got the part! I’m Tony!” His hands trembled as he took in a shaky breath.

Sebastian’s face broke into the biggest smile as he embraced his boyfriend tightly. “Congratulations, B,” He hugged him tight. “I’m so proud of you,”

Blaine rushed to call his mom as Sebastian’s smile began to quiver. Blaine was going to be a star… He knew his father wouldn’t approve.

Nonetheless, he would never let on. He would never crush Blaine’s dreams. Blaine would never know.

* * *

_Friday July 25, 2014_

Sebastian sat next to his father and across from Christian as they ate their family dinner after all the day’s meetings. They attempted to do this on fridays, inspired by the Hummels. Burt Hummel was a good friend of King John, too good a friend in Sebastian’s opinion. Yes, he was a nice man, however he couldn’t help but be skeptical that he had other motives.

The family ate in silence, none of them willing to say anything. Sebastian’s mind flashed back to the final meeting of the afternoon with his father concerning his title. The king visited his physician last week and they discovered a tumor the size of a baseball on his lung. He would begin treatment soon, however, that also meant that Sebastian would be much more invested in daily routines and tasks than he had previously.

As a result, the subject of Blaine and Sebastian came up in which they discussed a marriage between the two. It seemed to be going well until he told his father that Blaine would be in _West Side Story_ , which was opening on Broadway in January.

The king flew off the handle.

_“You cannot marry a performer!”_

_“This is not Monacco, Sebastian. There will never be a Grace Kelly in the palace.”_

_“I don’t care how handsome or smart or wealthy or proper he is. Blaine Anderson doesn’t belong in this world, our world. I’ve always thought so.”_

_“There’s a better match for you and for Cordonia.”_

_“Kurt Hummel.”_

Sebastian finished up his meal and stood. He bowed his head briefly to the king. “Your Majesty, Brother, I think I’ll retire for the evening,”

His father looked up from his dessert and wiped his mouth. “I’ll walk you to your car,” He stood and walked down the maze of palace hallways with his son.

“Sebastian, I want you to give a lot of thought to a union with Mr. Hummel.” He began, a small team of security guards trailing behind them. “I’ve met him and I think he has everything you…” he king searched for his words. _“Desire_ in a man and everything Cordonia needs-”

“And what of Blaine?” Sebastian asked. “I cannot just end things with him. When we were dating all through university, you never once raised a concern.”

The king hummed gruffly as he looked at his son. “What is it that kings do when they’re in love?” He asked. “Do you think they marry that person? I’m here to tell you that they absolutely don’t. They take lovers. They spend time with them, they sleep with them. They marry the woman they’re supposed to, attend events with her, dine with her, and procreate with her. Nothing more.”

“And what of Mother?” Sebastian asked, clenching his teeth together. “What about her?”

The king stopped abruptly and gave his son the death stare. “You think she was different.” He narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re wrong. She was a vessel to carry heirs for me and for Cordonia.”

Sebastian’s stomach churned, however he continued walking when the king finished, unable to say anything.

The pair arrived at the roundabout, where Sebastian’s town car waited. “Are you suggesting I take Blaine as a lover? Never marry him, never have a family with him?”

His father suddenly began coughing violently, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and covering his mouth with it as he coughed. He looked down to it when he finished, before meeting Sebastian’s eyes. “You had better make a wise choice about Blaine Anderson. He would not survive as a royal and you know it.”

The king walked away, leaving Sebastian to get into his town car. He chewed his thumbnail as the chauffeur drove him back to his royal apartments. He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket after a few moments and opened it, a silver ring sitting in the center. A few tears pricked at his eyes and he closed it a moment later when the chauffeur opened the door for him.

As he walked toward the door, it opened, Arthur on the other end. “Good evening, Your Highness,”

Sebastian simply handed his butler his coat and sauntered inside. “Where is Blaine?”

“He told me to tell you that he’d be waiting upstairs.”

The prince nodded, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and feeling the soft velvet between his fingers. He walked to his study and put the ring in the safe.

His father would never know he even had it, Blaine would never know he had it… And he would try to forget. He’d forget the image he concocted of a ring on Blaine’s finger. He’d forget the perfect night with the perfect proposal… He’d forget the thought of the perfect future with the perfect man.

As he walked upstairs, Sebastian tried to forget his father’s coughing fit and how it left a few specks of blood on the handkerchief.

* * *

_Wednesday December 24, 2014_

“So how is it in New York?” Sebastian asked, his voice crackling a bit through the phone. “It’s not Christmas there yet,”

Blaine smiled down at the couch at Sebastian’s lightness, before looking up again at the rain outside. “Not yet… It’s been raining a lot of today. Not much of a Christmas, but…” A pang formed in his chest at the thought. He wasn’t in Cordonia with his family or his friends or his boyfriend.

That’s the price he paid for a Broadway show, but… being away from everyone and everything he knew broke his heart.

“Yeah,” Sebastian’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Your parents, uh… Invited me to midnight mass. It was really nice, considering I’m not catholic,”

Blaine closed his eyes, a lump beginning to form in his throat. “I’m sure it was very nice,” He tried, his voice threatening to break.

“...What’s wrong, B?”

“Hm?”

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian repeated. “I know you. I can tell there’s something.”

Blaine pressed his lips together. “I just… I miss everyone. You and my parents and my friends…” He explained, closing his eyes and letting a single tear drip down his face. “It’s Christmas Eve and I’m not with anyone I love.”

“It’s ok, B… I’m here for you and we knew this would be hard… But it’ll be worth it for you to have your dream.”

Blaine nodded to himself and sniffled a bit. “Yeah… I just wish you were here.”

Sebastian paused for a moment, a tension between them. “I do too. More than anything,”

The pang in his chest grew. “...I should go. Let you get to bed.”

“Blaine, just… I sent you off on that plane because of how happy you were the moment you told me about getting the part… I’ve never seen you as happy as you were then and I wasn’t going to let you give it up.”

He took in a shaky breath, thinking. He only wished he was stronger.

“I love you, B… And I’ll be there with you soon. Your opening night, front row. Just remember that, alright?”

“I love you too, Bas,”

Opening night, he would look briefly at the front row and see Sebastian’s smiling face there. The knot in his chest tightened at the thought. He missed his Bastian and he needed him _now._

* * *

_Wednesday January 14, 2015_

The cast took their curtain calls, Blaine joining hands with a smiling Rachel Berry as he found Sebastian’s smiling face in the front row. Tears formed in his eyes as the thunderous applause from the audience continued as the curtain fell.

He embraced Rachel, feeling her begin to tear up as well.

Blaine closed his eyes as they hugged. “You were amazing tonight,” He said, pulling away a moment later and giving her a small smile.

“So were you,” She replied. “I’ve dreamed of that moment my whole life,”

He nodded, his cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much. “Me too.”

Rachel took in a deep breath. “It’s surreal,”

“And nothing can take this moment away,” Blaine released a breath. This was his life now and he didn’t want it any other way.

* * *

When Sebastian and Blaine got back to his apartment, they could barely keep their hands off each other. The moment they stepped onto the elevator, Sebastian’s hands found their way to Blaine’s ass and what started as a harmless kiss turned into frantic and passionate making out.

They hurried to Blaine’s apartment so they could continue groping each other in peace. And they did.

Oh, _yes,_ they did.

Twice.

When they finished the first time, Blaine lay against Sebastian’s chest and smiled up at his boyfriend.

“You’ve still got it,” He remarked, placing a small kiss at the base of his neck.

Sebastian simply chuckled. “Of course I do… And you haven’t lost your touch either, sweetheart… Were you practicing on all the boys at the theatre?”

Blaine simply rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head, letting his boyfriend tease him. “No, of course not… I practice on the director.”

“Oh do you now?”

“Of course,” He leaned up for a kiss, which Sebastian obliged to. After a moment, they pulled away.

“I wish I could’ve had you like this last night,” Sebastian whispered. “But alas you needed your rest.”

Blaine nodded, nudging his nose against Sebastian’s. “That and Rachel said that if I walked in the theatre this morning with no sleep because we were up late into the night doing god knows what, she’d kill me.”

“She is quite the character, huh?”

“Yeah, but she’s the best. You saw her tonight. People are willing to put up with her because her diva like tendencies don’t outweigh her pipes and acting chops.”

Sebastian nodded and gave Blaine a peck. “...I’ve missed you, B… And seeing you on stage tonight… It was magic.”

Blaine attempted to resist a flush, but couldn’t contain it. “Thanks, Bas,” He smiled softly, before kissing his prince’s cheek. His eyes wandered off for a moment before looking back at Sebastian. “...How’s your dad?”

A slight raise of Sebastian’s eyebrow made Blaine realize that he’d taken him by surprise. “...He’s alright, I suppose.”

“Bas, he was diagnosed with lung cancer… Has the tumor been fully removed yet?”

He shook his head. “No… They say the tumor is growing really fast and the cancer is aggressive.” Sebastian sighed softly. “Father’s advisors insist on making all these arrangements in case something _does_ happen, but… I think it’ll be all this trouble for nothing.”

Blaine nodded, lacing his hand with Sebastian’s, just listening to him talk. Rarely did Bas open up and talk about his royal life. However, when it did happen, Blaine would be all ears.

“I mean, let’s face it,” Sebastian added. “He will die someday, but not within the next five years… Chances are he’ll survive this and I won’t have to be king for a long time.”

Blaine nodded once more and squeezed his hand gently. “I hope you’re right, Bastian. I really hope so.” Though he wouldn’t tell Sebastian this, he’d be praying for the king.

“Now, I believe before you left this morning, I was promised a round in the shower…” Sebastian smirked slightly, as Blaine sighed dramatically.

“If you insist.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Now_

Blaine shouldn’t have been surprised that it was all sex with Sebastian all weekend, but frankly he didn’t want it any other way. He was cheating on James and he and Sebastian couldn’t be together. There was nothing to talk about.

Nothing they hadn’t addressed in the days leading up to the night Blaine left all those months ago.

However, he realized one key thing over the weekend.

James wasn’t Sebastian.

Not even close.

Sebastian knew all his sweet spots, turn ons, anything and everything he needed to get Blaine off. And that man hit the damn bulls eye every time that was the goal. Sebastian treated him like a prince whenever they finished, kissing him gently and holding him close. He’d order Blaine’s favorite foods when they’d had enough of cuddling and feed him and kiss him between each bite.

Sebastian was being oddly tender and it had Blaine… Uneasy.

The bottom dropped out Sunday morning.

Saturday night was supposed to be the last night they’d spend together, however they got in a quickie the next morning. Blaine lay his head on Sebastian’s chest, resting his eyes as he listened to the other man’s heartbeat.

The king kissed his head and nuzzled him. “Are you happy, B?” He whispered.

Blaine looked up at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Sebastian simply shrugged. “I’m just asking… Unless that’s just too personal.” He teased, throwing him a wink.

“Not too personal…” Blaine lay back down. “I guess I am.” His eyes wandered to the window, which had a view of the building across the road from them.

Something about this conversation seemed all too familiar, but he couldn’t place it. He closed his eyes, feeling Sebastian take a breath.

“Blaine, I don’t know how to say this, so… I just will,” He tried.

He looked up from his spot on Sebastian’s chest as he listened.

“I… Fuck, I didn’t think this would be so hard.” He ran a hand through his messy hair, avoiding Blaine’s eyes. “...It’s like I can’t breathe.”

“What?”

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. “I sound so fucking cheesy right now, Blaine, but I can’t breathe without you… And knowing you’re going to go back to your fucking prince charming after this is killing me.”

“So what are you saying? I’m confused.” He narrowed his eyes at the king, feeling his stomach flip flop as he waited.

“God, B, don’t make me say it,” Sebastian groaned. “You’re the one who’s supposed to know about feelings, not me.” He ran his hand through his hair once more, before finally being able to meet Blaine’s eyes.

Meanwhile, the other man narrowed his eyes at him. “So you’re saying you want me back?” Blaine asked slowly, trying to gage his reaction.

Sebastian nodded stiffly, to which Blaine let out a sigh, trying to keep the anger from bubbling over.

“What do you want me to say, Sebastian?” He asked. “We’ve had this conversation before. More than I ever want to have it, in fact,” Blaine got out of bed and pulled a few articles of clothing from the closet so he could get dressed. “I’m with someone, why can’t you see that?”

“Blaine, don’t fight me on this. You know how you felt this weekend, I know how I felt… Better than I have in a long damn time.” He sighed. “You feel good too.”

“I want babies, Sebastian!” He turned around and yelled, taking the king by surprise. “I want babies and the fact that you’re so willing to overlook that and break my heart makes me wonder if I even want to be with you!”

“Your happiness doesn’t rely on how many babies you have!” Sebastian yelled back. “Having babies won’t make you happy, Blaine Anderson!”

“It can and it will!”

“It won’t!”

“Who are you to tell me it won’t?” Blaine asked. “If having a family won’t make me happy, then absolutely nothing else will.” A deafening silence followed, each man staring each other down and waiting to see what would happen next.

Blaine simply sighed and stepped away to look out the window. He thought about everything he just said. Why couldn’t he be happy? Why couldn’t he get the idea of marriage and babies out of his head?

“I don’t perform anymore,” He said suddenly. “...It kills me to think about that… I had everything I ever wanted and I quit at the top of my game… And for what? To be with you?” Blaine turned and faced Sebastian once more, feeling his heart ache in his chest. “I threw everything away and… I threw it away for you. I gave up everything. My career, my privacy, my time… All that’s gone now because I made a stupid mistake when I was 23.”

“You’re calling what we had a mistake?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes I am.” Blaine replied. “You were right. We wouldn’t be together now if I hadn’t gone to your dorm room. We wouldn’t be together now if I hadn’t put it all on the line when went to coffee.”

“Then what the fuck are you still doing here?” Sebastian asked. “If all this is such a mistake, then why are you here? Why did we pick up right where we left off when we got here? Why, Blaine?”

The other man clenched his teeth, before sighing softly. “I need to be over you. I’m tired of spending time thinking about you, I’m tired of crying over you, I’m so sick of _you.”_

“So you sleep with me and lead me on?” He asked. “That’s your answer?”

Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. “No.”

“Then what, what is it?” Sebastian asked. “You’re always telling me I’m hurting you, but you never seem to give a shit about what you’re doing to me,”

He shook his head, his stomach churning as he paused for a moment. He fucked up. Maybe he thought he could make himself be over Sebastian with this whole stunt, but… He didn’t even consider Sebastian’s feelings.“I’m sorry.” Blaine replied. “I don’t know what else you want me to say because that’s all I have left to tell you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you and… I’m just really sorry. This weekend is probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever done and I’m sorry.”

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. “Look, Blaine… I love you and I can’t move on. I’ve tried and I can’t. And, frankly, I want to stop trying. I just want to be with you and I’ll do whatever it takes, even if it’s just a side thing or whatever,”

Blaine’s eyes narrowed at Sebastian. “No you won’t.” He said. “You want the easy answer. You want me to give up my happiness for you.”

“No, I don’t.” Sebastian sighed. “Blaine, if you give me a solution… I’ll try, alright?”

“There is no solution. You will be king until the day you die and because of that, we’ll never be together. End of story.” Blaine sighed softly. “I should go.” He turned on his heel to leave.

“Don’t do this, Blaine.” Sebastian told him.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. “I have to. I’m sorry.”

* * *

Blaine went back to Cordonia. He put his phone on silent the moment he entered Nick’s townhouse and sauntered up to his room, where he remained for the rest of the evening and into the next day.

When Nick got back from work the next evening, he went up to Blaine’s bedroom and knocked on the door. “B, can I come in?”

The lack of response from his friend had him opening the door, only to find Blaine laying in bed, mindlessly watching _War of the Roses._ Blaine looked to Nick, then back at the screen.

 _“War of the Roses?”_ Nick asked, sitting on the bed next to his friend. “What’s wrong? Did you and James get in a fight?”

Blaine nodded. “The yacht party was a disaster. I don’t know why I even went.” He grumbled, never taking his eyes off the tv.

“What happened?” Nick asked, taking the remote from Blaine and turning off the tv. “Did you and James breakup? Because I know how you are when you break up and this looks an awful lot like it.”

Tears began welling up in Blaine’s eyes as he looked over at Nick. “Sebastian showed up on the yacht because it was Hunter Clarington’s party… James and I got in a fight and I ran into Sebastian with Jeff Sterling at the hotel.”

Nick nodded, a sympathetic look in his eyes. “Smythe’s moved onto Jeff Sterling? Tough break, man,”

Blaine looked up into Nick’s eyes and shook his head solemnly. “That’s not what happened,” He said thickly. “...I cheated, Nick.” He clarified, his voice barely above a whisper.

“What?”

“I don’t know what happened. One minute, Sebastian and I were arguing in the hotel bar and the next thing I know, our clothes are off.”

Nick winced. “TMI, B.”

Blaine shook his head. “Right after it was over… We started fighting.”

“What else is new with you two?”

“Right?” He sighed and shook his head once more. “I felt so guilty that I cheated on James… It was like that was all I could think about. I couldn’t think about Sebastian or our relationship or how either of us felt, all that crossed my mind was the horrified look in James’ eyes when he would find out.”

Nick nodded, listening carefully to Blaine.

“...We went to Paris. We spent the entire fucking weekend… Fucking.”

“I get it, dude, you guys have a great sex life.”

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and turned onto his side, his back to Nick. “He told me he wanted to be with me…”

Nick paused for a moment, his stomach twinging. Blaine fucked up this weekend and lord knew that if he said yes to Sebastian’s offer that it would be the death of him. “...And?”

“I rejected him. Again.” Blaine’s voice came, muffled from the pillow he buried his face in. “I keep breaking him, Nick… He keeps asking for me and I keep shutting him down… And what’s worse is that I want to say yes every time, but I know it’s not good for me and-” He was cut off by his voice breaking. He let his pillowcase absorb his tears as Nick rested a hand on his shoulder. “And now I don’t know what to do.” He finished.

Nick nodded, thinking for a few moments. “B, you need to tell James… You fucked up, it was a mistake and he needs to know. He needs to ask himself if you’re right for him and you need to ask yourself if he’s right for you.”

Blaine turned over and met Nick’s eyes, before nodding. “I just… James is so sweet and we have fun together. I feel like there could be a future with us.”

“But…?”

He sighed. “But Sebastian… I’m not over him. No matter how hard I try… He knows me and I know him and even though we’re comfortable together, it’s not boring, even after all this time.”

“Do you love him?” Nick asked.

“What?”

“Sebastian. Do you still love him?”

Blaine closed his eyes, before nodding, his heart sinking. Of course he was. “What do I do, Nick?”

His friend met his eyes, hazel colliding with hazel. “Start by talking to James.”

* * *

_Monday January 19, 2015_

_West Side Story_ played all weekend and it was a definite success. Reviews of the show praised Rachel and Blaine for their rooted characters and how beautiful their voices sounded together.

Finally, Monday rolled around, Blaine’s day off. Sebastian would be back to Cordonia the next day, so the pair decided to spend the day in New York, just exploring and spending time together.

They emerged from a coffee shop, their steaming drinks in hand and headed for Central Park. Blaine wrapped a big scarf around his neck and pulled a beanie over his ears, in addition to gloves and his wool peacoat.

“Sweetheart, you look like an eskimo,” Sebastian teased as they walked.

Blaine simply sipped his drink. “Oh c’mon, I can’t get sick. My career depends on it.”

The prince simply chuckled as they sat down on a nearby park bench. “Hey, B, I need to talk to you.”

“Everything ok?” He asked, sipping his drink.

Sebastian nodded. “I’m fine… It’s just that… Well, my father is sick and he has… Certain expectations of me when he’s gone.”

Blaine raised a slight eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

He paused for a moment, before looking back at his boyfriend. “...He said he wants me to marry Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine simply blinked, unsure what to say or do. “What?” He asked. “Is this you breaking up with me?”

Sebastian immediately shook his head. “No, no, absolutely not… Look, B, I will never marry Kurt. That much I know, I just needed to tell you what’s going on. But I promise that I made it crystal clear to my father and all his advisers that my sights are set on you.”

Blaine smiled softly, the thought making his insides all warm. “Bas, I love you.”

“And I love you,”

“And I’d be lying if I told you that I hadn’t thought of marrying you, but how are we going to make this work?” He asked. “I mean, you’ll be back in Cordonia in a few days and I’ll be here.”

Sebastian nodded. “And we’ll work it out. We won’t do long distance forever. These last few months have been shit for me without you there, but…” He shrugged a bit. “It was worth it to see you on stage.”

Blaine nodded, letting his gaze wander down to the sidewalk.

“Besides, my father will be fine.” Sebastian assured. “He’ll get well again and I won’t have to worry about the throne for a long while… I’ve been thinking, maybe we could move in together. Here, in New York… There’s not much for me in Cordonia.”

Blaine couldn’t help the smile that spread onto his face at the thought. “I would love that, Bas.”

Sebastian smiled softly. “I thought you might,” He squeezed Blaine’s hand gently and the pair spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the neighborhood they’d like to live in and wallpaper for the hallway and tile for the bathroom.

Sebastian reveled in the idea of something simple and mundane for once.

* * *

_Now_

Blaine couldn’t sleep for the second night in a row. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Sebastian’s body over him and James’ smiling face.

The day after his conversation with Nick, he and James met up to discuss everything. They exchanged apologies and hugs and kisses…

And James told Blaine he loved him. He said the fight made him realize that he didn’t want to let Blaine go because he decided to say something careless and be an asshole.

Blaine said it back.

They ended up back at James’ apartment, where Blaine stayed the previous night. After James fell asleep, Blaine was still wide awake, tossing and turning. He didn't tell James. He didn’t tell him about Sebastian.

Yet again, Blaine tossed and turned. His head pounded, he couldn’t decide if he was too hot or too cold, every time he would look over at his boyfriend’s sleeping form he’d wish it was Sebastian, only to turn over and start the cycle over again.

Sebastian.

God, that man could never leave his mind. Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian. Jesus, for the last five years it was like every thought in his head echoed his name and it still hadn’t left.

Blaine soon got frustrated and got out of bed, going out to the living room and sitting for a while. Maybe out here he would be able to think. He sat with his head in his hands, staring down at the plush carpet beneath his feet.

He said a quick prayer, unable to think of anything else. He just needed to find some relief.

Blaine finished a few moments later and did the sign of the cross, when he heard James’ bedroom door open. His robe hung from his shoulders as he yawned, approaching where his boyfriend sat on the couch. “What are you still doing up, baby?”

Blaine simply shook his head. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Again?” James asked, wrapping an arm around him. “...What’s wrong? Look, if you’re nervous about me telling you I love you-

“No, no, It’s not that,” Blaine replied, looking into James’ tired blue eyes. “...I need to tell you something.”

James nodded and took his boyfriend’s hand. “You can tell me anything,” He squeezed it for emphasis.

Blaine felt sick. “Um… I don’t know how to say this… When I got off the yacht, I checked into a hotel and… Sebastian was there.”

“Ok…” He replied. “Blaine, I’m confused, why would I care that you stayed in the same hotel as the king?”

He closed his eyes, before meeting James’ once more. “We spent the weekend together…”

The look in his eyes was worse than Blaine could’ve ever imagined. Tears welled up in them and hurt and betrayal flashed in those blues.

He let go of Blaine’s hand and crossed his arms over his chest. “I knew it…” James managed, his voice breaking. “I knew something was wrong and I knew it had something to do with him and-”

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine whispered, tears in his eyes as well. “It was a stupid mistake… The dumbest thing I’ve ever done-” He was cut off by James running a hand through his messy light brown hair and his eyes hardening as he met Blaine’s.

“Get out.”

Blaine simply closed his eyes. “James,” He tried.

“I’m serious, Blaine. Go.”

Blaine nodded solemnly, choking back a sob as he walked back into the bedroom and quickly got dressed. As he left, he resisted the urge to say anything more to James, who still sat in the same position on the couch.

He fucked up and all he could do was wait.

* * *

_Thursday June 25, 2015_

Blaine hopped on a flight to Cordonia after hearing the news. His mom called him very early that morning to tell him King John died. Naturally, Blaine didn’t know what to say or do. Afterward, he immediately called Sebastian, who spoke in mumbles and somber tones, all of which made Blaine hold back tears.

And, perhaps the most surreal feeling he ever experienced: Sebastian was now King Sebastian. He was only 24 and held the highest title in Cordonia.

When Blaine arrived at the palace, Christian greeted him outside with a few people from his entourage. Blaine bowed his head. “Your Highness,”

“Lord Anderson.” Christian replied, shaking Blaine’s hand.

“I offer my deepest condolences,” He said, as they ascended the steps that led to the palace.

The prince nodded. “Thank you, I appreciate that.” He replied. Blaine looked at Christian’s profile briefly as they walked. The younger prince was similar to Sebastian, however sometimes it was hard to see they were brothers.

While Christian inherited their father’s blue eyes, Sebastian got their mother’s greens. They had similar noses and jaw lines. Christian’s hair was a little darker than his brother’s and a bit of scruff was present on his face. Though both were handsome, some part of Christian seemed warmer than Sebastian.

They arrived in the throne room, where Sebastian waited for them, clad in an Armani suit. The pair walked in the room and bowed. “Your Majesty,” They said. Blaine closed his eyes for a second. The words felt foreign on his tongue.

Sebastian nodded to them, shaking Blaine’s hand. Merely out of tradition.

“My deepest condolences, Majesty,”

“Thank you,” The king replied, barely above a whisper. “Lord Anderson, I’d like for us to talk in private.”

Blaine nodded. “Of course, Majesty,”

Sebastian led them into a room off the throne room and Blaine immediately braced him in a hug. “Bas, I’m so sorry.”

He just simply nodded as he hugged Blaine tightly back, his heart aching in his chest. “The funeral… They’re scheduling it for Tuesday… Will you accompany me?”

Blaine nodded. “Of course.” He took his boyfriend’s hands and squeezed them gently. A signet ring now on his pinky. He kissed his hand gently, looking into a pair of green eyes, which now had tears in them.

Sebastian sighed softly. “Look at how beautiful you are,” He said, cupping Blaine’s face. “You’re so precious to me, you know that?”

Blaine nodded. “And you to me.” He replied. “Always.”

“...Blaine, I have something I must speak to you about.” The king stated, meeting his eyes.

“Of course, Bas, anything-”

“Not here.” Sebastian said. “Tonight, when we get back to my apartments… I have some things I must attend to first.”

Blaine nodded, a twinge in his stomach. Something was wrong.

* * *

_Now_

Blaine sat across from James, waiting for the blade of the guillotine to come down and separate his head from the rest of his body. It had been nearly four days since Blaine came clean about everything that happened and Blaine just waited for James to say it was over. He didn’t want it to be, but it was true.

They sat outside on Nick’s back porch, listening to the rain fall. Typical Cordonian summer, Blaine supposed.

“Nice day,” James scoffed, shaking his head.

Blaine simply nodded. “It rains a lot in the summer here… Just how it is, I guess.”

The other man nodded in reply, avoiding Blaine’s eyes, before finally getting the courage to settle them on the other. “Look, I came here to say a few things…”

Blaine looked over and made eye contact, preparing for the worst.

“I wanna start by saying that I don’t wanna break up.”

Relief filled Blaine’s chest as he nodded immediately. “I don’t wanna break up either-”

James held up a hand. “Let me finish.” He paused for a moment, gathering his words and thoughts. “But I don’t want to compete with some fantasy you have with him… Look, I won’t pretend I know how you feel. Your feelings for him run deep and I’m sure he feels the same way, but I won’t compete with him. Blaine, I know I love you and I want to see you be happy, but I want to be happy too… And I don’t wanna waste time with someone who’s hung up on someone else.”

Blaine nodded. “Agreed.” He let out a sigh as he looked out to the backyard and thought for a moment. “Sebastian and I can never be together… I’ve had a hard time coming to that conclusion. I just… I really want to be over him. Really.”

James nodded, pausing for a moment. “I believe you, Blaine. I do… I just… Part of me doesn’t think you want to be with _me.”_ He explained. “Part of it feels like you’ll be with anyone just to be over Sebastian.”

Blaine frowned, shaking his head. “But I do want to be with you.” He tried, sighing softly. “I know I do,”

“Are you just trying to convince yourself of that, Blaine?” He asked. “I mean, you slept with him last week…” James frowned, before shaking his head once more, thinking. The rain drizzled around them, as James looked off to the distance. He sighed once more and looked back at Blaine, his blue eyes sad. “You have a way with people, Blaine Anderson… Everyone who meets you falls in love with you. I’m no exception to that.”

Blaine scoffed and shook his head. “I don’t want them to. I don’t ask them to-”

“You’re a little heartbreaker.” James gave him a sad smile, looking across to him. “I know you don’t mean to, you just are.”

He shook his head and sighed. “What do you want me to say, James?”

James simply shook his head. “Nothing… Blaine, you don’t need me. You have your pick of the litter. The goddamn _king_ wants you for himself. Me over Sebastian? I’m sorry if I’m skeptical.”

Blaine nodded. “I can understand all that, but… Believe me when I say I want to be with you. I have no future with Sebastian.”

After a moment, James shook his head. “Let me know when you come to terms with that… You still love him. You still want to be with him. Even after everything, you still want him and he still wants you.” He sighed softly. “I love you, Blaine. I know I do, but… You need to take some time. Be single for a while.”

Blaine looked up, feeling a twinge in his stomach at James’ words. “What?”

“Maybe sometime in the future… We can get back together, but right now… It’s not our time.”

“No, James, please,” Tears began forming in Blaine’s eyes. “Don’t walk away from me. You said you didn’t want to break up.”

“You’re right, I don’t. I don’t want to break up, but that’s what you need. You need time and space to think and heal… Frankly, so do I.” James sat for a moment. “I leave for New York tonight.”

“James, don’t go,” Blaine said. “I need you here-”

“You need you. You need to find yourself and your happiness… If we’re meant to be together, we’ll find a way back to each other, alright?”

Blaine sniffled, his heart breaking even more, if it were possible. He could only nod as James stood up to leave Cordonia and walk out of his life.

“Do one thing for me, though,”

Blaine looked up and met James’ watery blue eyes.

“Don’t go back to Sebastian… Not like this.”

He nodded once more as James walked out of his life, just as he had walked in it: In silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Character death, drug use, prostitution, brief mention of suicide.

_ Thursday June 25, 2015 _

Blaine couldn’t fucking breathe.

He should’ve known that something was seriously wrong when Sebastian came back from all his meetings, but this… 

Sebastian explained that his father didn’t think it was proper for a young man, especially a man as young as his son, to take the throne. His advisers agreed and discussed what was to be done.

“They say I have to marry within a year, if I want to keep my claim to the throne intact.”

Blaine resisted a smile right that moment. A piece of him thought Sebastian was proposing, but… He sat there, waiting.

“I’m to marry Kurt Hummel.”

Ah. There’s the freight train.

* * *

Blaine tried to sleep, tossing and turning in a bed that was too big and too cold and too soft. He opened his eyes, listening around. Sebastian sat downstairs, meeting with his advisers. Wedding planning was to begin, apparently.

He squeezed his eyes shut, resisting tears. His boyfriend was marrying someone else and… He didn’t have it in him to stay.

Blaine didn’t have it in him to do anything. He wasn’t even sure why he was in Sebastian’s bed, waiting for him.

Sebastian’s heart was broken. His father was dead, his mother was dead. He was only 24 and had no one…

Blaine would stay until the funeral. Then he would make his decision about everything else.

* * *

_ Tuesday June 30, 2015 _

Sebastian walked behind the hearse with Christian. He did his best to keep a stone face as the people around them sniffled and wept. He wished more than anything to hold Blaine’s hand.

There were no birds. All you could hear was the horse’s hooves and the sounds of the guards walking in front of them and the occasional sob from a citizen or a cry from a baby. The whole thing felt surreal. He was king and he was burying his father today.

The hearse slowly made its way to the abbey. They ascended the steps behind the coffin and Sebastian caught Blaine’s eyes. Those hazel eyes were sad. Pam and Thomas stood behind him, their eyes equally as sad.

Sebastian nodded to them. He would be alright. He survived his mother dying. He would survive this too.

He and Christian walked into the abbey, where each person bowed their heads as they walked by.

Sebastian’s face was stone, but his heart was breaking.

* * *

After the service, against Sebastian’s better judgement, he went outside. Christian and his advisers called after him, but he ignored them. The sun’s brightness greeted him as he stepped outside, as did a small applause from the crowd.

He looked around, noticing flowers everywhere laying outside the abbey, outside the palace, people with bouquets in their hands, everything. Sebastian looked around at the crowd of people as he walked down the steps.

The sobs of a little girl caught his ears and he found the source in the crowd. The girl clung to her mother, crying into her neck as the mother did her best to comfort her daughter.

Sebastian slowly walked toward them, meeting the mother’s eyes. He could tell she was trying to keep it together.

He stopped in front of them, where the mother bowed her head.

“Hello,” Sebastian said softly. “What is your name?” He asked the girl.

“Majesty,” The mother whispered.

The little girl picked her head up from her mother’s neck and she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Diana,” She replied.

Sebastian reached out to shake her hand. “My name’s Sebastian.”

Diana took it tentatively and shook it, curious eyes meeting Sebastian’s.

“Why are you crying?” He asked after a moment, to which she shrugged a bit.

“My daddy’s funeral was like this.” Diana replied, looking up at him with watery brown eyes. “He was a soldier.”

Sebastian nodded solemnly. “I’m sure he was very brave.” He replied. “I am grateful for him and people like him everyday.”

The little girl nodded. “Me too.” She said. “I’m sorry for your loss… I was really sad when my daddy died.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian told her softly. “I appreciate that.”

His security team stood behind him and he looked to the mother and Diana. “I have to get going, but just… Remember that it’s ok to be sad.”

The little girl nodded and tucked her head back into her mother’s neck.

Sebastian locked eyes with the older woman. “God bless you, Majesty,” She told him, tears filling her eyes.

He simply nodded and gave her a small smile. “Thank you.”

As he walked away, everything hit him. That’s why he was prince. That’s why he was king. He needed to help people in their time of need. He needed to be a voice for people who didn’t have one.

* * *

_ Now _

Blaine opened his eyes as his dream ended, the same moment every single time.

He had that dream again, but he had more important things to think about.

Blaine got out of bed and opened the door to his balcony, letting the sea breeze and the sound of the ocean take him away.

After he and James broke up, he had to get out of Cordonia. The memories of everything there… All of it was too painful, to say the least. After speaking to Nick, he agreed to accompany Blaine to the Hamptons.

To say this trip was a breath of fresh air was a complete and utter understatement.

Blaine would try to wake at a reasonable hour, all the while Nick would wake around noon as his evenings with his american boys would end quite late. Blaine lazed about his days and thought a lot about the last year, trying to make sense of things. And at night, Blaine would often take a walk on the beach before retiring to bed.

They only had two more weeks here until they had to return to Cordonia. Blaine supposed by then he’d be tired of the whole thing, but he had yet to feel any of that.

This dream. The first night he had it was a night he wished he could forget. Now, a year and a half later, it still plagued him. Most every night, he would wake up with an ache in his chest and the face of a little girl with big brown eyes and dark curls stuck in his mind.

Blaine took a breath, soaking up the sounds of the ocean waves coming in and out. After a while, he decided to go down and take a walk on the beach to think.

The past year was rough, but he learned a lot. His heart was broken, but brokenness meant that it was to be fixed. He would heal his broken heart. He would love again. Right now just wasn’t the time.

One day, he would meet someone where it just made sense. They’d see each other and they’d both know. He wouldn’t be broken hearted anymore and it would be the right time. It would just work out because it was supposed to.

He’d meet his better half one day, but he supposed now he had to put in the work to make everything right with this other person.

* * *

“Blaine Anderson, I missed you!” Rachel Berry squealed, as Blaine opened the front door. He embraced her in a tight hug, holding her close.

Rachel heard he was in the Hamptons, only a couple hours from New York City, and insisted on dropping by for a weekend visit.

“I missed you too,” Blaine replied, pulling away a moment later. “Come in, I’m making some tea.”

The pair went into the kitchen, where Blaine prepared the tea for them and set out some cookies for them as well. He knew Rachel had a sweet tooth and couldn’t resist.

“So what’s new?” Blaine asked, setting the mug in front of her. He sat down on the barstool next to his friend as he sipped the tea.

Rachel shrugged. “Well, word on the street is that they’re doing a revival of  _ Funny Girl. _ Jo-Ann is trying to get me an audition, but they’re just rumors right now.”

Blaine smiled widely. “You’d make an amazing Fanny Brice.” He complimented. “But you know that.”

“Oh, oh, and I didn’t tell you this  _ amazing _ news I got yesterday!” She all but squealed. “I can’t believe I didn’t tell you on the phone this morning,”

“What is it?”

Rachel smiled widely, even bigger than Blaine had seen her smile after opening night for  _ West Side Story. _ “I’m making an album! It’s in the works right now, very super secret. I’m going in for a meeting next week, actually.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped in surprise, before embracing his friend. “Rachel, that’s amazing. Congratulations,”

“Thank you,” She replied. “I’m wanting a lot of Broadway-esque songs.”

“But you don’t want  _ too _ many piano ballads on there,” Blaine added, taking a sip of his steaming drink.

Rachel nodded. “Agreed.” She sighed, brushing a hair from her eyes. “I don’t know, Blaine. I’m afraid it won’t be… Won’t be  _ me.” _

He shrugged. “What do you mean?”

“That it’ll be too… Pop heavy. They say it’s what sells, but…” She shook her head and sighed.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Blaine assured. “You’ll figure something out. You’re Rachel Berry.”

Rachel cracked a smile, before nodding. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

* * *

_ Tuesday June 30, 2015 _

Blaine and Sebastian arrived back at his royal apartments after the services and burial.

After such a long, emotional day Blaine decided it was best he announce going back to New York tomorrow. Sebastian was engaged to another man now. He had no place here anymore and he refused to pretend that he did.

He could hardly look at Sebastian the whole time he was here.

Sebastian retreated into his study and Blaine went up to pack his things. He would stay with his parents until he could book a flight back. Tears began dripping down his face as he packed up his suitcase, Sebastian’s navy Oxford sweatshirt lying with the other clothing stowed away in Blaine’s drawers.

He spaced out for a moment, a photo on Sebastian’s nightstand catching his eye. A picture of them in Blaine’s dressing room on opening night. He closed his eyes for a moment. That time couldn’t have seemed so far away, could it?

Blaine clutched one of his sweaters between his hands, before hearing the creak of floorboards behind him. He turned around and there stood Sebastian. His clothes rumpled, his hair askew, his cheeks tearstained, his eyes tired and yet Blaine’s heart went out to him.

“Hey,” The king said softly.

“Hey,” Blaine replied.

Sebastian took in the scene, before looking back at his boyfriend. “Where you going?”

He simply shrugged, finishing folding the sweater and putting it back in his suitcase. “Back to New York…” Blaine sighed, facing him. “Kurt Hummel? Really, Sebastian? I didn’t realize my reputation and title were laughable compared to his.”

“It’s not like that,” He tried, sitting down on the ottoman at the end of the bed. “My father asked me to marry him before he died… The Hummels apparently have a sizable fortune and they are one of the oldest families in Cordonia. My hands are tied here.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. “I thought you were the king.” He replied. “I thought you made the rules. I thought you set the precedent.”

“There are certain rules and traditions that I have to follow and you know that.”

“Look at yourself, Bas.” Blaine stated, shrugging his shoulders. “You’re the youngest ruler in the world, you have all the money and power you could ever want, you’re  _ gay _ and you’re telling me that you have rules and traditions to follow?”

“Exactly. Those are all the reasons that I  _ have _ to follow them.”

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend once more. “Why is that? Because it’s insurance? It’s  _ safe?” _  Blaine asked, beginning to raise his voice.

“Yes it is. It’s safe, it’s  _ very _ safe.” He replied, meeting Blaine with the same intensity. “Though what do you know about duty and tradition? Mommy and Daddy gave you everything you ever wanted. You never had to sacrifice anything.”

“Sebastian, I will not apologize for the way I was raised. I will not apologize for having nice things, for having opportunities, for any of that. At the end of it all, I worked for everything I have today and you know it. So don’t you dare imply that I never had to work hard or sacrifice.”

The king sighed and shook his head. “Blaine, listen to me. I need to ask you something.” He said suddenly, his voice softer.

“What could you possibly need from me?” He asked, crossing his arms.

Sebastian met his eyes, those greens pleading with Blaine. “Just sit with me.” He lowered his voice, clearly too emotionally drained from the day to fight with him.

Blaine gave in and sat next to him, sensing his boyfriend’s demeanor. Sebastian tentatively took Blaine’s hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“B, even though all this is going on, I want you to know I love you. I’ll always love you.” He told him. When Blaine didn’t reply, he continued. “So much so that I realized I can’t spend my life without you.”

Blaine’s eyes widened a bit at that. “Bas, what are you saying?”

“Stay with me, Blaine.” He replied. “You can stay here, in these apartments. You can still teach music, we can go to parties, shopping, travel. Anything you want, B.”

“How?” He asked. “With you having a fiance and later husband?”

“There are ways,” Sebastian explained. “I have a title I am more than prepared to give you, lands for you if that’s what you want.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes. “And what title is that?”

The king paused for a moment, resting a gentle hand on Blaine’s back. “You’d officially be known as the King’s Consort.”

“Your lover?” Blaine managed, his stomach churning. “You expect me to take that disgusting title? Do you know how humiliating that is?”

Blaine stood up to continue packing, as Sebastian stood up as well. “You do realize that the only other option is for us to break up, right?” He asked. “Do you want that?”

“Of course I don’t want that, but you’re marrying someone else. What am I supposed to do?” He asked, giving Sebastian an exasperated look. “I can’t believe you even agreed to that.”

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. “B… Stay with me. I need you… My dad died and I’m ruling a country and I’m getting married to someone I don’t even know and I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Blaine closed his eyes. His heart ached in his chest and his stomach churned and tears pricked at his eyes. Not because of everything going on with Sebastian, but at the thought of being  _ without _ Sebastian. They’d been together five years and Blaine needed him too.

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

_ Now _

Sebastian resisted the urge to shake his leg as he sat through yet another meeting. Wes talked aimlessly about fiscal policy and tax rates and the stock market, while Sebastian thought of another drunken night in a hotel room with a woman.

Yes, he’d taken to experimenting with women. He never thought he’d sink so low, however it was kind of fun. And with enough alcohol and a valium, anyone looked good.

Tonight, he asked Santana to get him a blonde. Anyone who said blondes were more fun lied, at least when referring to men. Maybe women were different. He supposed he’d find out.

After a few moments, he stood up and exited the room, having enough of his boredom. He couldn’t fathom sitting through another moment and wondered briefly why he had to sit in on a conversation that only the prime minister was needed for.

“Majesty, where are you going?” Christian asked, following his brother.

Sebastian continued walking down the maze of the palace and scoffed. “I’m making a pizza. What does it look like, Christian?” He asked. “Why do I have to sit in on boring meetings when I have much better things to do?”

Christian narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, as he pressed the button for the elevator. “Because there’s a vote on the tax bill tomorrow in Parliament. Though we can’t do anything to sway the results, we must be informed-”

“Then you take my place.” Sebastian replied, stepping onto the elevator. “Lord knows my kid brother will make a better politician than i ever could.”

The doors closed a moment later, taking Sebastian downstairs, where Arthur would be meeting him with the car, no doubt.

* * *

Blondes definitely weren’t more fun than hair of any other color. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed after they’d finished their activities for the evening and attempted to ignore his pounding head.

He hoped women would be more fun than men, however it turned out to be quite the opposite. Yes, he was gay and he probably shouldn’t have been experimenting in the first place, however, he needed to do something to fill his time.

“Another round, sweetheart?”

Sebastian looked up from his thoughts to the blonde woman sitting on the bed behind him, batting her eyes at him.

He simply sneered at her, pulling out his phone and texting Santana he was finished. “Don’t call me that.” He replied simply, beginning to get dressed. A knock on the door a moment later signaled his assistant’s arrival. He opened the door once he was dressed, letting her in to pay the woman, before going down to the waiting town car.

Sebastian waited a few moments for Santana, who got in the car and told the driver to take them back to the king’s apartments.

Santana looked over at her boss before looking down at her phone. “How fucked up did you get?” She asked, as Sebastian sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, seemingly willing away too much light and sound.

“Enough.” He replied.

She simply scoffed, knowing exactly what that meant.

“You know what?” Sebastian said, his irritation growing. “Why don’t you just shut the fuck up? How about that?”

Santana narrowed his eyes at him briefly. “You could get sober. You ever thought of that? Stay in. Not get fucked up.”

Sebastian simply stayed silent, a headache brewing. He would definitely need to stay home tomorrow morning.

They soon arrived back and Arthur helped them both inside. He and Santana took the king back to his bedroom, laying him gently on his bed. They got him situated and Sebastian tried to sleep, wishing he could’ve had a shower before they got him in bed. Oh well.

As Santana and Arthur moved to exit the room, his assistant sighed. “This is sad. He’s pathetic. He needs to get a hobby that isn’t having sex or doing drugs.” She whispered, thinking Sebastian was passed out by now.

Arthur let out a tired sigh. “You mustn't say such things about His Majesty.” He replied, closing the door behind him. “He’s misguided and it is not our place to tell him so.”

Santana scoffed once more. “Misguided is an understatement.”

The conversation grew more distant from down the hall and Sebastian stared at the bookshelf on the far side of his bedroom. He fucked up. When would he not? He couldn’t rule a country, he couldn’t make a relationship work, hell… Even Santana didn’t like him.

Arthur probably hated him too. He probably disappointed his butler on a daily basis.

Being better was hard. Why even bother? He was too far gone.

A brief thought entered his mind. A dangerous thought. He let it stick around for a moment, before eventually falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for my little hiatus, writer's block struck me pretty bad. Anyway, I've got the outline for this story done and I know for sure the direction I want it to go and how I want it to conclude. However, writing all that has proved to be another task, so thank you all for bearing with me!


End file.
